Pokemon X Y: Aventuras Maestras
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Ash Ketchum ha conseguido su ultima medalla en la region Kalos, pero de la nada el Profesor Oak, lo llama y le comenta algo referente a la Liga de la cual el fue campeon, Ash debera volver a Pueblo Paleta, pero que nuevas aventuras le esperan a nuestro heroe? y a sus compañeros? y aun mas? Ash volvera a ver a sus viejas acompañantes? y Serena que pensara de todo esto? descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

Después de la batalla de Ash en el gimnasio de Ciudad Fractal contra Édel, Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie saludan un nuevo día, mientras poco a poco se acercan una vez más a Ciudad Luminalia, donde Ash espera impaciente un envió de parte del profesor Oak.

Auhmmm...rayos no dormí lo suficiente, estuve muy impaciente por que llegara la mañana- Ash por lo visto había estado toda la noche sin poder dormir, debido a los nervios que tenia.

Y estos eran provocados por el simple hecho de que Ash había conseguido su última medalla de gimnasio, lo cual significaba que podría entrar a la Liga Kalos

..pikachu...-Y por lo visto eso había causado que Pikachu tampoco conciliara el sueño.

Ash...espera no vayas tan rápido...estoy algo cansado...no es así chicas?-Clemont se quejaba debido a que él no había podido dormir debido a que oía ruidos extraños, a pesar de todo el aun no se acostumbraba a dormir fuera.

Ash no le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un llorón ¿no es así de Dedenne?-Era las palabras que la pequeña rubia le hacía al Pokémon que nunca la abandonaba.

De...de nene...-

Ash, puedes decirme de que se trata? que te va a enviar el profesor Oak?-Serena por otro lado tenia las mismas energías que Ash.

Bueno... quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero él me va a enviar algo muy valioso, hace unos días cuando nos quedamos en el centro Pokémon de Pueblo Mosaico-

En ese momento Ash comenzó a narrar lo sucedido.

Flashback.

Es increíble Ash que buena noticia, entonces ya solo te falta una medalla, no es así?-

Así es profesor-

Me alegro mucho Ash...en verdad me alegro...-El profesor apenas podía hablar debido a un simple hecho.

Muk...muk...mukkk...-

Ya ya Muk entiendo, cuando termine de hablar con Ash jugare contigo-

Muk Muk!-Al parecer esas palabras hicieron que el Muk de Ash empezara a abalanzarse sobre el pobre profesor.

Por lo visto Muk sigue igual que siempre no es así? profesor jejejejejeje-

Ash por cierto, te tengo un envió, pero por lo que veo el centro Pokémon donde te encuentras, no posee un transportador, en cuanto llegues a un centro Pokémon con transportador, llámame para que te envié lo que tengo para ti-

De qué habla profesor?-

Lo siento...Ash...pero como...podrás...ver...Muk...no...se rinde...nos vemos...luego...TRACEY! AYUDAME!-Eso fue lo último que Ash logro ver en el videollamada, debido a que seguramente el profesor Oak ahora tenía muchos problemas.

Fin de Flashback.

Es por ello que quiero llegar lo más pronto a Ciudad Luminalia-Ash hablaba enserio, puesto que en ese momento comenzó a correr.

Pikachu!-Pikachu se sujeto lo más fuerte, puesto que Ash corría muy rápido.

Ash espérame!-Serena se lanzo a perseguirlo.

Apúrate hermano o te quedaras atrás, vamos Dedenne!-

Dedeeedenne-El pobre Pokémon no podía hablar puesto que Bonnie se habia puesto a correr detras de Ash y Serena.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie! Chicos espérenme!-Por otro lado Clemont, apenas podía correr.

HOY PRESENTAMOS:

**EL RETO DE TERRY**

Y así nuestros amigos comenzaron su carrera hacia el centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, donde luego de mucho esfuerzo Ash logro llegar.

Ahhh...ahhhhh...ahhhh jajaja lo logre...vaya que fue pesado no Pikachu?-Ash se encontraba cansado, pero no sin dejar de sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Piiiiiiiiika...chu-El pobre Pikachu no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Jejeje lo siento Pikachu, pero velo de esta forma, con eso bajaras algunos kilos, además siempre vas encima de mí, nunca haces ejercicio jajajaja-Si bien Ash siempre era igual, ese comentario no le agrado a su querido amigo.

Piiiiiiiiiii-Pikachu comenzaba a mostrarse molesto.

Espera...Pikachu...no estás enojado...-

Piiiiiiiiika...-

Espera...por favor...Pikachu...tranquilo...-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkaccchuuu!-Era obvio que esto pasaría, lo cual fue que Pikachu se enojo demasiado y como algunas ocasiones, electrocuto a su entrenador.

Ahh...ya decía yo...que este viaje...no habia sido como...los otros...jajajaja-Ash estaba todo quemado, aunque para el ya era normal.

Estas bien?-Pregunto la Enfermera Joy quien habia visto aquel espectáculo.

Ehh...si...jejejeje...Pikachu y yo nos llevamos así...jejeje-

Seguro?-

Si jejeje no te preocupes, por cierto enfermera Joy, donde están los teléfonos?-

Estas por allá, seguro que no necesitas nada?-

Seguro, ben Pikachu y discúlpame por lo que dije hace rato-

Y así Ash y Pikachu fueron a los teléfonos.

Profesor ya estoy aquí-

Es lo que veo, jejeje bueno Ash y dime como anda todo por allá?-

Pues ya obtuve mi última medalla, pero aun así he estado pensando mucho en el envió que me digo que tiene-

Es verdad, muy bien Ash, lo tengo aquí, pero es una sorpresa, solo un consejo, ten cuidado cuando lo abras-En ese momento el profesor Oak, fue al transportador y comenzó a enviar una simple Pokébola.

En pocos segundos la Pokébola ya habia sido transportada.

Ya está aquí profesor-

Muy bien, recuerda ten mucho cuidado al abrirla-

Okay, lo tendré-

Perdona que no pueda quedarme pero algo pasa y por lo visto Tracey no puede con todo solo, nos vemos-Y ahí el profesor Oak colgó la llamada.

Entre tanto el joven Ketchum se encontraba, meditando acerca de la Pokébola que se encontraba en sus manos.

Pikachu...por qué crees que debo tener cuidado?-

Pika...pi-

Mmmm que puede contener esta Pokébola? digo es obvio que un Pokémon, pero por que el profesor Oak me digo que tuviera cuidado?-Ahí Ash opto por dejar la Pokébola en una silla cercana.

En ese momento Pikachu se acerco a la Pokébola y comenzó a olfatearla.

Pi...pi...-Por lo visto Pikachu habia captado un olor, pero meditaba, porque le parecía conocido.

Emmmm...que haremos?-

En ese momento.

Buenas noches bienvenidos al centro Pokémon...Clemont? Bonnie?-

Enfermera Joy-

Pensé que estaban de viaje, eso me digo su padre, el otro día que vino-

Es verdad, pero ya hemos terminado el viaje y regresamos-Respondía Bonnie.

Y quien es esta bella chica que los acompaña?-Pregunto Joy refiriéndose a Serena.

Ella es Serena, ella junto con Ash es con quien hemos estado viajando-

Ya veo...y donde está Ash?-

Eso quisiera saber...lo perdí cuando giro en una calle-Comentaba Serena.

Bueno...como es el?-

Es muy fácil, siempre trae consigo un Pikachu-Respondió Bonnie.

Un Pikachu? pero como saben que siempre trae consigo un Pikachu? si todos los Pokémon van dentro de sus Pokébola?-

Es por qué el Pikachu de Ash, siempre está fuera de la Pokébola e incluso hay ocasiones en que lo electrocuta-Rio Bonnie.

Ohhhh entonces creo que ya sé quién es jijijiji-

Enserio?-Pregunto Clemont.

Si, algo me dice que su amigo es ese chico que está ahí sentado-

En ese momento los tres voltearon con dirección a donde apuntaba la enfermera Joy y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Ash y Pikachu, aunque por lo visto estaban muy concentrados en algún asunto.

Mmmmm-Ash estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Piiiiiiiiiii-Y por lo visto Pikachu también.

Momento en el cual Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se acercaban.

Ash! Pikachu!-Bonnie grito, pero por lo visto lo dos estaban en trance.

Que les sucederá?-Se cuestiono Clemont.

No lo sé...-Serena tampoco tenía idea, pero fue que alcanzo a ver algo delante de Ash y Pikachu. -Oigan esa no es una Pokébola?-Serena habia señalado el lugar donde se encontraba dicha Pokébola.

Emmmm es verdad, es una Pokébola-Contesto Clemont.

Pero que hace ahí una Pokébola? sera de Ash?-Pregunto Bonnie.

No lo se...pero aunque ese fuera el caso, que los tendrá tan absortos?-Cuestiono Serena.

Oigan...tal vez si miramos adentro, podríamos ayudar a que salgan de su trance-Opino Bonnie.

Es buena idea Bonnie, además me empezó a dar un poco de curiosidad por que Ash y Pikachu están tan pensativos-Comento Clemont.

Mientras tanto en las mentes de Ash y Pikachu.

Rayos, que Pokémon me habrá enviado? Charizard? pero digo que tuviera cuidado, mmmmm Snorlax? tal vez por que come mucho? Bayleef? por que siempre se lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra mí? mmmmmm-

Piiiiiiiii..pikachu..pi...pikachu...piiiiiii...pika...pi...pika...pikachu...piiiiiiiiiii-

Pero entonces ambos oyeron algo.

Muy bien entonces veamos que hay en esa Pokébola-Esa voz pertenecía a Clemont.

Esas palabras sacaron del transe a Ash y Pikachu, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Clemont sostenia la Pokébola y ya estaba liberando al Pokémon.

NOOOOOOOOOO!-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Ambos entrenador y Pokémon imploraban a Clemont que se detuviera pero ya era más que tarde.

La luz comenzó a disiparse y termino mostrándose al Pokémon de la Pokébola. Ash al ver que Pokémon se trataba solo se limito a decir.

Rayos...-Momentos después un Pokémon de apariencia de un mono, pero sin cola y unos grilletes negros en las muñecas y los tobillos, además de una inconfundible gorra roja con blanco, con el símbolo de la expo oficial de la liga Pokémon color verde, se abalanzaba contra Ash.

Ash!-Serena se preocupo al ver esto.

Prime! prime! Primeape!-En efecto se trataba de Primeape el cual a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a Ash, pero lo expresaba de una forma muy ruda.

Piiiiiiiiiika...piiiii-Pikachu miraba esa escena y solo podía lamentarse por su pobre entrenador.

Prime! primeape!-Primeape seguía saludando a Ash a base de golpes y patadas, suaves pero aun así dolorosas.

Ash no podía más que reír y aguantar el dolor.

Mientras tanto en cierto pueblo de la región Kanto.

Por dios pensé que Muk esta vez sí lo asfixiaría profesor-Eran las palabras de aquel joven observador Pokémon de las islas naranja.

Lo sé Tracey, yo pensé que esta vez no la iba a contar-

Ding Dong!

Están tocando, iré a ver de quien se trata-

Espera Tracey yo abriré, tu ve a ver a los Pokémon del lago, les deje una comida especial que me envió el profesor Elm y quiero saber si ya se la habrán comido-

Muy bien profesor como usted diga-

Y así Tracey fue a donde el profesor Oak lo habia enviado, mientras el profesor iba a abrir la puerta.

Si?-

Hola profesor Oak, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-

Misty, chica hace mucho que no te veía por estos rumbos, pero pasa adelante-

Disculpe solo pasaba a saludar, venía a ver a la señora Ketchum, para saber si ha tenido noticias de Ash-

Que coincidencia justo hace unos minutos, hable con él y por lo visto ya tiene todas las medallas de gimnasio, así que dentro de poco podrá entrar a la liga Pokémon de la región Kalos-

Vaya que buena noticia, estoy seguro que él y Pikachu se la deben estar pasando genial-

Emmm si...solos ellos dos...Ash y Pikachu jejejeje-El profesor Oak se mostraba algo nervioso.

Profesor?-Misty habia notado el nervio del profesor.

Bueno, un gusto haberte visto Misty, pero tengo cosas que hacer jejejeje-El profesor Oak sin perder tiempo cerró la puerta, dejando a Misty entre confundida y algo molesta.

Y así Misty siguió su camino hacia la casa Ketchum.

Mime Mime Mime Mime...-Mr. Mime se encontraba limpiando las ventanas de la casa y como siempre disfrutaba su labor.

Mimey, entra hay limonada y galletas-

Oh. Mr. Mime!-Mine estaba muy emocionado y entro rápidamente a la casa.

Mimey, en poco tiempo Ash competirá en la liga Pokémon de Kalos, así que seguramente el volverá para entrenar para la liga, así que estaba pensando en hacerle una comida especial ¿Que dices Mimey crees que le guste?-

Mr. Mime Mr. Mime!-Por lo visto Mime estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la madre de Ash.

Muy bien entonces lo haremos Mimey-

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Vaya quien sera...voy!-Al abrir la puerta Delia Ketchum se sorprendió un poco.

Señora Ketchum! hola que gusto volverla a ver-

Misty...que gusto cuanto tiempo, jejeje-

Tiene razón tiene mucho que no, nos veíamos-

Y dime Misty, que te ha traído a nuestro querido pueblo?-

Pues siendo sincera, he venido a saber de él-

Saber de el?-

Así es señora Ketchum, la verdad es que mis hermanas han cambiado, bueno siendo franca yo las hice cambiar para que ellas se encarguen del gimnasio, porque mi más grande deseo es volver a viajar con Ash-

Ya veo...jejeje...entonces tu quieres volver a estar con mi hijo?-

Bueno...la verdad es que si...sinceramente extraño todos esos momentos con Ash-

Enserio Misty?-

Si...mire señora Ketchum...usted es mujer y creo que debe entender lo que realmente estoy diciendo...no es así?-

Por dios Misty, hace mucho que se que tu no ves a mi hijo como un simple amigo-

Entonces usted ya lo sabía?-

Así es, pero déjame decirte una cosa, supongo que estas al tanto de que tienes muchas rivales con Ash, no es así?-

Mmmm supongo que habla de May y Dawn, no es cierto?-

De hecho si, aunque me sorprende que sepas de Dawn-

Es porque May y yo somos amigas y ella me conto y mostro fotos de Dawn-

Ya veo-

Además May me comento que Dawn conoció a la acompañante de Ash en la región de Unova-

Tú debes estar hablando de Iris, no es así?-

Creo que sí, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre-

Entonces para ti tus únicas rivales, son May y Dawn-

Así es señora Ketchum, después de todo esta ocasión Ash está viajando solo con Pikachu-

Emmm...bueno así se suponía que sería...-Delia Ketchum habia reído pero no una risa graciosa sino una risa de nervios.

Como que se suponía?-Misty capto eso y tenía que averiguar todo lo posible.

Bueno, es que Ash conoció a 3 personas los que lo han acompañado durante su viaje en la región Kalos-

Enserio?...-

Espera por aquí deben estar las fotos que me envió...-La madre de Ash entro a su casa y de un momento a otro regreso con las dichosas fotos. -estas son míralas-

Haber...-Misty comenzó a ver las fotos en la primera se notaba solo Ash y Pikachu. -vaya Ash cambio de look-

Así es, ese es su 5° atuendo, para sus viajes-

Veamos...-Misty cambio la foto y en la otra se encontraba Ash acompañado de un niño de pelo rubio y gafas, vestido con un traje azul y amarillo algo extraño -vaya este es uno de los que acompaña a Ash?-

Así es, si recuerdo bien me parece que su nombre es Clemont y es líder de gimnasio en la región Kalos-

Ya veo...continuemos...-Misty cambio y esta vez habia una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, vestida con un vestido y una blusa roja, con un listo verde y llevando en su cabeza un Pokémon muy parecido a Pikachu, solo que un mucho más pequeño y gordito. -esa niña...-

Ohhh es verdad esa niña se llama Bonnie y es hermana menor de Clemont-

Entiendo...-Misty por fin cambio la foto y fue que sucedió, Misty estaba sosteniendo una foto de Ash el cual se encontraba muy alegre, pero porque razón esto molestaba a Misty?

Ohhh como pude olvidarlo jijiji, esa es Serena, vaya se nota que extrañaba mucho a Ash-La señora Ketchum se habia acercado a ver la foto que Misty sostenia en sus manos.

Disculpe?-Misty no podía creerlo en la foto se mostraba a Ash sentado sonriendo, mientras la chica llamada Serena, tenía sus manos en los hombros de Ash, como si le estuviera haciendo un masaje, pero lo peor del asunto es la cara de felicidad de Ash.

Ohh es cierto, ella es Serena y conoce a Ash desde hace mucho tiempo-

Si...bueno de hecho hablando correctamente, ellos dos son amigos de la infancia-

Amigos...de la...infancia...?-Misty apenas podía con lo que habia oído, acaso habia oído bien? acaso esa chica conocía de mucho tiempo más que ella a Ash?

Pero de repente algo saco de sus pensamientos a Misty.

Te lo digo por última vez, Ash no se encuentra en pueblo paleta! él se encuentra en un viaje por la región de Kalos!-Esa voz pertenecía al profesor Oak.

Es aquí?-Un joven vestido con un jeans azul oscuro, guantes negros y un chaleco similar al que Ash solía usar al inicio de su viaje solo que este era rojo con verde y las mangas eran azules, además de una gorra azul con blanco, en la cual en la parte delantera podían verse lo que parecían ser 4 símbolos. -aquí es donde vive Ash Ketchum?-El chico por lo visto no tenia modales de ninguna clase.

Disculpa?-Delia no le agrado mucho la forma de ser del joven.

Acaso esta sorda? he dicho que si aquí vive Ash Ketchum-

Como te atreves? a hablarme de esta forma?-Delia se habia molestado bastante.

Profesor Oak le ordeno que me diga quién es este joven tan grosero?-

Bueno Delia, la verdad es que ni yo lo sé, este chico se apareció en mi puerta buscando a Ash y a pesar de que le dije que él no está en el pueblo el terco no me hizo caso y comenzó a preguntarle a la gente, hasta que la señora Julie fue quien le digo donde estaba la casa de Ash-

Oye...puedo preguntarte algo?-Misty habia preguntado al joven sin modales, algo que sorprendió al profesor Oak y a la señora Ketchum.

Que es lo que quieres?-

Esos signos en tu gorra...son medalla verdad?-

Si y son las mejores medallas que uno puede conseguir, pero no espero que gente de una región tan poca cosa como esta, sepa de ellas-

Pues para tu información, yo sé muy bien que medallas son esas-

Jajaja enserio? no te lo creo, la gente de la región de Kanto son muy ignorantes-

Te lo demostrare, la primera de ellas es la Medalla Ojo de Coral, que se obtiene derrotando a la líder de gimnasio de la Isla Mikan, Cissy-Misty sabía perfectamente esto -la segunda es la Medalla Rubí Marino se obtiene derrotando al líder de gimnasio de la Isla Navel, Danny-Misty aun recordaba a la perfección todo esto -la tercera es la Medalla Caracol, se obtiene luego de derrotar al líder de gimnasio de la Isla Trovita, Rudy-Misty por un momento recordó cierto acontecimiento que sucedió con dicho líder de gimnasio -y por ultimo esta la Medalla Estrella Jade, se obtiene luego de vencer a la líder de gimnasio de la Isla Kumquat, Luana-

Vaya, me sorprende que sepas todo eso-

Entonces por lo visto participaste en la liga naranja-

Callate!-

Ohhh entonces perdiste-

Maldita! cállate!-El entrenador era bastante agresivo. -yo me la pase viajando, entrenando, capturando todos los Pokémon que podía y entrenando solo a los que valían la pena, los demás eran para mí un estorbo entonces mejor debía liberarlos, no me servían de nada, conozco a Drake desde pequeños y le jure que yo algún día lo vencería, pero cuando se convirtió en el campeón de la Liga Naranja, me enfurecí y decidí viajar y hacerme fuerte para hacerlo pagar por la humillación, pero justo cuando vuelvo y lo reto, el el el el-

Flashback.

Jajaja por fin he vuelto Drake, tus tontos subordinados fueron un simple juego jajajaja-

Vaya Terry, sigues siendo el mismo presumido y arrogante-

Callate idiota, después de hoy todos sabrán que no solo te vencí, sino que vencí al campeón de la Liga Naranja!-

Muy bien Terry, te diré algo, puede que tal vez logres vencerme, pero lamento decirte algo, yo ya no soy el campeón de la liga-

De qué demonios hablas? estas jugando no es verdad, yo estoy aquí para arrancarte el trofeo de la liga naranja-

Jajaja, vaya Terry nunca aprendes, además sé muy bien que venciste a los lideres como siempre lo haces, con trampas-

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, además esos patéticos lideres yo podría haberlos vencido hasta con los ojos cerrados-

Pues déjame decirte algo Terry, lo que dije es verdad yo ya no soy el campeón de la liga naranja y a diferencia de ti, el campeón no me arrebato nada o intento hacerlo, el gano justamente y me alegra decir que fue una batalla estupenda-

MALDITO DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE!-

No necesito hacerlo, solo ve a al muro de la fama y lo sabrás-

Y así fue como el entrenador proveniente del Archipiélago Naranja, al mirar el muro de la fama se entero que el campeón de la liga naranja, era un entrenador del Pueblo Paleta, ubicado en la región Kanto.

Fin de Flashback.

Y así aquel entrenador de nombre Terry, comenzó a tornarse más agresivo.

Se los diré por última vez, donde esta Ash Ketchum?!-

Te lo repito Ash no se encuentra en el pueblo, el está en un viaje por la región Kalos-El profesor Oak, ya estaba harto de la actitud del entrenador de las islas naranja.

Si ese es el caso, llámenlo y díganle que lo reto a una batalla Pokémon, yo regresare aquí en 10 días, y que si no se presenta, me las pagara-Terry habia hecho su reto y sin más que decir opto por irse.

Luego de esto el profesor Oak, la señora Ketchum y Misty optaron por ir al laboratorio.

Profesor Oak, ese sujeto me molesto mucho su actitud-Por lo visto Delia Ketchum habia pasado un mal rato.

A mí también Delia, pero te aseguro que Ash le dará su merecido-Y el profesor Oak también.

Es verdad señora Ketchum, Ash le dará una lección-Incluyendo a Misty.

Muy bien es hora de llamar a Ash-

En ese momento en Ciudad Luminalia.

Ring Ring Ring!

Hola, si a quien está buscando?-

Buenas tardes enfermera Joy, estoy buscando a un joven entrenador, su nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región Kanto-

De pura casualidad ese entrenador tiene un Pikachu?-

Así es-

Okay espere un momento-

Y así la enfermera se fue a buscar al joven entrenador. A todo esto Ash se encontraba en el comedor, ya que luego de la violenta reunión con Primeape, este se quedo sin energías.

Vaya, Primeape, se nota que has crecido mucho y por lo visto te has hecho mucho más fuerte, estoy muy orgulloso-

Prime...primeape...prime..prime..prime-Primeape por lo visto no olvidaba a Ash y lo curioso de todo esto es que Primeape llevaba aquella gorra que Ash uso al inicio de su viaje, la misma que Primeape siendo un Mankey le robo.

Entonces este Primeape es tuyo Ash?-

Así es Clemont, solo que él estuvo con un entrenador llamado Anthony, el cual lo entreno hasta que Primeape fuera un gran campeón-

Ohhh entonces es muy fuerte, no?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Pues si Primeape de por sí es un Pokémon muy fuerte-

Y Ash, Primeape suele golpearte de esa forma?-Pregunto Serena.

Pues digamos que así nos conocimos, en ese entonces Brock..-

Brock?-Pregunto Clemont

Oh es verdad, es que yo siempre he conocido muy buenos amigos, que me terminan acompañando durante mis viajes-

Enserio, amigos como nosotros?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Si así es Bonnie, todo empezó luego de que saliera de Pueblo Paleta, conocí a Misty luego de que Pikachu, por accidente quemara su bicicleta con su Impactrueno, poco después conocí a Brock que era el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, con ellos dos viaje por toda la región de Kanto, hasta que luego de que regresara de la Liga de la Meseta Añil, el profesor Oak me envió al Archipiélago Naranja o Islas Naranja, a recoger algo para él, fue ahí que luego de conocer a la profesora Ivy, Brock decidió quedarse en su laboratorio, poco después conocí a Tracey un observador Pokémon quien nos acompaño por todo el Archipiélago Naranja y en mis batallas en la Liga Naranja, al regresar a pueblo me entere que mi rival de toda la vida Gary, habia partido hacia la región de Johto y fue que decidí seguirlo, en esta ocasión al llegar a pueblo paleta Brock estaba ahí y Tracey decidió quedarse con el profesor Oak, así que una vez más fuimos Brock, Misty y yo en el viaje por Johto-

Y luego que paso Ash?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Bueno luego de que acabara la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto, regrese a Pueblo Paleta, pero esta vez Brock y Misty tomaron diferentes caminos y fue que al llegar, me entere de otra región, la región de Hoenn y decidí ir a su liga, entonces en el camino conocí a dos hermanos, May y Max y poco después Brock se unió una vez más al grupo, durante un tiempo Misty regreso con nosotros pero fue un tiempo muy corto, luego de eso regrese del Campeonato de la Liga Hoenn, esta vez solo ya que May y Max habían vuelto a su hogar y Brock una vez más tuvo que regresar con su familia, entonces me entere de otra región, la región de Sinnoh-

Y entonces que paso Ash?-Clemont está muy curioso de la historia de Ash.

Bueno en Sinnoh conocí a una entrenadora llamada Dawn y poco después Brock se nos unió de nueva cuenta, luego del Torneo de la Liga de Sinnoh, volví a casa una vez mas solo y entonces me embarque en una aventura a la región de Unova y ahí conocí a Iris y a Cilan y pues todos ellos son mis mas grandes amigos, con los que compartí grandes aventuras-Ash recordaba a todos sus queridos amigos con mucho afecto.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que la única persona que no digo nada en todo el relato, estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

~Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris~

Serena no podía entender cómo es que habia pasado por alto algo tan importante.

~Rayos acaso esas chicas solo fueron sus amigas?~

Pero entonces.

Emmmm disculpen, tu eres Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta?-Pregunto la enfermera Joy.

Sí, soy yo-

Perdona la molestia Ash pero tienes una llamada, te busca una persona llamada profesor Oak-

Oh muy bien gracias enseguida voy, Primeape sigue comiendo no tardo, ahora regreso chicos-

Primeape...prime prime...-

Y así Ash se dirigió a los teléfonos acompañado por su fiel Pikachu y por Serena la cual decidió acompañarlo, mientras Clemont y Bonnie seguían comiendo.

Allí esta , es el tercer teléfono-

Gracias enfermera Joy-Ash se acerco al teléfono y contesto la llamada en espera -profesor Oak, debió haberme dicho que se trataba de Primeape, ehh? mama?-

Hola hijo espero y te la estés pasando súper allá y por cierto espero y te cambies a diario tus calzoncillos-

Mama! deja de decir cosas vergonzosas-

Ash te llamo, porque hace unos minutos un entrenador vino a buscarte-

Un entrenador? Paul? Ritchie? Trip?-

Ojala hubiera sido así, pero me temo que no era ninguno de ellos-

Entonces?-

A todo esto Serena observaba desde una distancia algo alejada, después de todo ella quería darle a Ash privacidad.

Bueno hijo, ese entrenador que por cierto no tiene ni una pizca de modales vino a buscarte para retarte a una batalla Pokémon-

Una batalla? genial! y que tan fuerte es?-

Sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca de siempre no es así?-Una voz se oyó detras de la señora Ketchum y el profesor Oak.

Emmm...Misty?-En ese momento cierta entrenadora, comenzó a acercarse para ver mejor.

Hola Ash cuanto tiempo, que tal todo? el profesor me conto que ya ganaste tu última medalla-

Así es, pero dime Misty que haces en Pueblo Paleta?-

Bueno...yo solo andaba por aquí y decidí pasar a ver al profesor Oak y a tu mama-

Ya veo, que bien y tu viste a ese entrenador?-

~Ash siempre tan inocente~ Pensó su madre.

Si Ash, yo lo vi y el viene de las Islas Naranja-

Enserio, no puede ser que increíble, ohh las Islas Naranja que buenos tiempos-

Déjate de buenos tiempos, al parecer este sujeto viene a retarte por la copa de la liga naranja-

Emmm espera, que no el campeón es Drake?-

Si serás tonto, cuando tu venciste a Drake tú te convertiste en el unico campeón, la Liga Naranja es así-

Espera estás diciendo que el trofeo de la Liga Naranja-

Es el unico que existe-

Ohh vaya jamás me lo hubiera imaginado-

Por suerte Brock y yo investigamos un poco y lo descubrimos cuando tú viajabas por Sinnoh-

Ohh ya veo-

Y bien Ash, como has estado?-

Pues muy bien-

Me contaron por ahí, que tiene nuevos amigos-

Así es, están Clemont que es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y su hermana menor Bonnie-

Qué bien...y solo ellos te acompañan?-

No también esta Serena, una vieja amiga-

Ohhh vaya...una vieja amiga...-Por lo visto la sonrisa de Misty era bastante forzada. -acaso es esa linda chica que esta detras tuyo?-

Ehh?-Ash al voltear a ver, en efecto Serena estaba detras de él. -es verdad jejeje, Serena te presento a Misty es una de mis amigas y es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste-

Por lo visto ambas Serena y Misty, se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

Hola Misty mucho gusto-Serena apenas podía con su sonrisa.

Un placer Serena-Y Misty no se quedaba atrás.

Ambas sabían muy bien un simple hecho.

~Ash siempre ha sido el mismo, como es que no anticipe que conocería a alguien más? es un hecho esta chica es una rival formidable~

~Yo sabía, pero me negaba a pensar que Ash hubiese tenido más amigas, antes de nuestro reencuentro, por lo visto esa chica sera alguien de temer~

Serena y Misty se sonreían, pero solo pocos sabían lo que ocultaban esas sonrisas.

~Vaya esto va a ser más duro que una batalla Pokémon, más vale que te cuides Ash, porque hijo no hay cosa más peligrosa que las mujeres~

~Oh mi Ash siempre tan despistado, me recuerda tanto a su padre~

Pero entonces entre tantos pensamientos Ash hablo.

Profesor Oak y cuando digo ese entrenador que sería la batalla?-

Bueno el nos digo que el volvería dentro de 10 días-

Ya veo, muy bien entonces si tengo tiempo-

Espera Ash...estas pensando aceptar el reto de ese entrenador?-Pregunto Serena.

Así es Serena, el me reto y por lo visto fue un reto por la copa de la liga naranja, no es así Misty?-

Pues si, al parecer eso es lo que el busca-

Entonces acepto su reto, estaré allá lo más pronto posible, saldré en el próximo vuelo a Pueblo Paleta, profesor, mama, Misty, nos vemos-Y así Ash colgó la llamada.

Rayos ese Ash, sigue siendo tan cabeza hueca-

Y que esperabas, Ash siempre está dispuesto a una batalla Pokémon-

Es verdad, mi hijo nunca se negaría a una batalla-

Y por cierto, Profesor Oak...usted sabia de la nueva acompañante de Ash?-

Emmm...yo? no...no tenía ni la más mínima idea...-

De qué habla profesor, es Serena una de las niñas de la región Kalos que vino a su campamento de verano, no recuerda que me lo conto el otro día-Esta voz pertenecía a Tracey el cual, habia regresado de sus labores.

Ohhh santo cielo, miren la hora, tengo que irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer-En ese momento el Profesor Oak, de un momento a otro salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto con Ash.

Primeape regresa!-Ash habia metido a Primeape a su Pokébola.

Que sucede Ash?-Pregunto Clemont.

Porque metiste a tu Pokémon a la Pokébola?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Muy simple chicos, tenemos que irnos-Ash se mostraba muy emocionado.

Serena de que está hablando Ash? a donde vamos?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Pues al parecer iremos a Pueblo Paleta, a la región de Kanto-

Es cierto eso Ash?-

Así es Clemont, iremos a Pueblo Paleta, así que debemos ir al Aeropuerto para tomar el próximo avión-

Pero por qué vamos a ir al hogar de Ash? Serena-

Pues porque Ash fue retado por otro entrenador y la batalla sera en el pueblo de Ash-

Muy bien chicos, vamos Pueblo Paleta está esperando!-Ash se mostraba decidido y muy emocionado-

~Pueblo Paleta, volveré y esta vez sera para proteger mi copa como el campeón de la Liga Naranja~

Y así Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se dirigieron al Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia y mientras abordan el avión a la región Kanto, Ash solo puede pensar en lo emocionante que sera su batalla y en su próxima misión.

~Y lo he decidido, Kanto lo pospuse por mucho tiempo pero yo, volveré a retar a los líderes de gimnasio de la región, porque entrare una vez más a la Liga Añil~

Y así mientras el avión despeja, Ash este más lleno de determinación que otras ocasiones

¿Que le deparara el destino a nuestro joven héroe?

¿Que nuevas aventuras le esperan en su región de origen?

Yo solo puedo decirles...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

No te vayas ahora viene el Totally Pokérap!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

Como dice?!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Una vez más!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

Butterfree, Meganium, Starartor, Feebas,

Froakie, Zoroark, Electrike, Persian,

Garchomp, Sandshrew, Totodile, Buneary

Lucario, Zapdos, Celebi, Kyogre

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Así es!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Recuérdalo!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

Atrápa,

Atrápa,

¡Atrápalos!

¡Pokémon!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Pokémon!


	2. Chapter 2

Nos unimos una vez más a nuestros héroes, los cuales van en un avión directo a Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto.

Ash como es tu hogar?-Preguntaba Bonnie impaciente por la respuesta del entrenador.

Pues es un pueblo muy hermoso lleno de Pokémon y además esta el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, donde están todos los Pokémon que he capturado a lo largo de mis viajes-

Enserio tienes tantos Pokémon Ash?-Esta vez la pregunta la hizo Clemont.

Pues si ya llevo viajando mucho tiempo jejeje-

Y dime Ash, que es eso de la Liga Naranja?-Por lo visto Serena quería saber todo de Ash, mas tomando en cuenta el hecho de que al parecer Ash habia ganado dicha liga.

Eso se trata de una Liga Especial que se lleva a cabo en el famosos Archipiélago Naranja o Islas Naranja, donde a diferencia de otras ligas, esta solo consta de 4 líderes de gimnasio, los cuales te imponen desafíos en lugar de batallas Pokémon, en este caso la primera líder me reto a un concurso de tiro al blanco y por ultimo una carrera de surf-

Vaya que liga tan extraña-Comento Clemont.

Nada de eso, fue algo unico, una liga en la que adoro haber competido, también hubo un líder donde congelamos un géiser para hacer un gran bloque de hielo, luego de eso tuve que moldear el bloque de hielo para hacer un trineo y por ultimo una competencia de trineos-

Enserio?-Bonnie estaba fascinada con el relato de Ash.

El tercer líder si me reto a una batalla Pokémon, pero el enfrentamiento era con Pokémon del mismo tipo, en este caso tuve que usar a Bulbasaur contra su Exeggutor, a Pikachu contra su Electabuzz y a Squirtle contra su Starmie-

Ohhh vaya esa Liga Naranja sí que es única-Serena notaba la emoción de Ash mientras relataba acerca de dicha liga.

El último líder me reto a una batalla doble, donde use a Pikachu y Charizard-Ash recordó esa batalla y podía verse aun mas emocionado.

Y obviamente todos podían notarlo.

Y entonces una vez vencidos los 4 líderes y obtenidas las medallas, podrás enfrentar al campeón de la liga, el que nunca ha sido vencido, Drake-Ash rio para sí mismo -puede que yo lo haya vencido, pero Drake fue un oponente formidable, sus Pokémon eran de los más fuertes, Ditto, Onix, Gengar, Venusaur, Electabuzz y por ultimo Dragonite, Drake es un entrenador increíble y siempre he agradecido el haberme enfrentado contra tan increíble rival-

Para Ash el recordar batallas como esas era algo increíble, ya que incluso podía sentirse una vez más en esos lugares.

Tin Tin Tin Tin

Hola pasajeros les habla el su capitán, para avisarles que estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto a las 21 horas, sin más que decir gracias por elegir Aerolíneas Eevee-

Rayos ya quiero llegar a casa! ya quiero que mis nuevos Pokémon conozcan a nuestros demás amigos, no crees que sera increíble Pikachu?-

Pikachuuuuu-Pikachu por lo visto estaba de acuerdo con Ash.

Pikachu en casa nos espera una batalla muy importante y luego de eso, enfrentaremos una vez más aquella aventura en la cual conocimos a tantos buenos amigos-Ash decía todo esto, pero por lo visto la única persona que lo habia oído era Serena, la cual habia sonreído al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ash.

~Ash, no sé qué planeas, pero por lo visto estas muy decidido~

Ash sonreía de una forma increíble, solo en dos ocasiones el habia sonreído de esa forma, la primera al entrar por primera vez a la Liga Pokémon y por ultimo cuando gano su batalla en contra de Brandon en la Batalla de la Frontera.

~Un nuevo reto nos espera~

Oye hermano? qué hora es?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Mmmmm veamos, son las 03.20 pm-

Okay entonces me dormiré, aun falta mucho para llegar no es así Serena?-

Si así es Bonnie sera mejor que tomemos una siesta-

Qué? no puede ser tanto tiempo! no!-Ash apenas se habia dado cuenta que el vuelo iba a ser muy largo y aburrido.

HOY PRESENTAMOS:

**DE VUELTA EN CASA**

Después de un largo viaje a casa, Ash y compañía por fin se acercan poco a poco al Aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta.

Pasajeros les habla el capitán, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en Aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto-

SIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FIN!-

Joven por favor tome asiento y póngase su cinturón de seguridad-Una aeromoza, estaba regañando a un joven entrenador que no era otro más que Ash.

Ash siéntate por favor, ya casi llegamos-Serena intentaba calmar a Ash.

Okay, perdona es solo que me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento-Ash se disculpaba mientras reía.

Okay lo entiendo, pero sera mejor que hagas caso-Serena aunque adorara a Ash, aun podía ponerse estricta cuando era necesario,

Y así después de unos minutos desde la ventana, se comenzaba a ver la región de Kanto en un hermoso paisaje nocturno.

Mira Pikachu, la última vez viajamos en el día, pero ahora puedo decir que nuestra región es muy hermosa-Ash en compañía de su fiel amigo amarillo, miraban su región de origen, iluminada por las luces de las ciudades y los pequeños pueblos.

Serena miraba con mucha emoción aquel paisaje nocturno.

Clemont y Bonnie no podía creer lo hermosa que era la región.

Pasajeros les habla su capitán, como parte de su visita a la región de Kanto, Aerolíneas Eevee les ofrece un pequeño recorrido-En ese momento el avión comenzó a cambiar su rumbo.

No sabía que hicieran recorridos-Ash estaba confundido.

Es algo nuevo que adaptamos hace unos meses y ha sido un éxito, además se hace con el motivo de que dentro de un mes la Liga Pokémon de nuestra región abrirá sus inscripciones-Fue lo que la aeromoza contesto al oír el comentario de Ash. -yo vivo en Isla Canela en el Archipiélago Sete o Islas Sete y trabajo no solo como aeromoza, también trabajo en una agencia de viajes, donde promuevo el turismo en Kanto-

Oh vaya-Ash estaba sorprendido.

Pasajeros les habla su capitán como parte del recorrido, en este momento pasaremos por un lugar muy famoso en la región Kanto-En ese momento en todos los monitores del avión, se mostro lo que una cámara ubicada en la cabina del piloto grababa.

Ash en ese momento logro reconocer el lugar por el cual estaban pasando.

ES LA MESETA AÑIL!-Ash estaba más que emocionado y el resto de los pasajeros no entendían la razón.

Así es! agradecemos al pasajero del asiento 23 por su grito con tanto entusiasmo incluso lo escuchamos en la cabina-Comentaba el piloto.

La Meseta Añil?-Pregunto un pasajero.

Si es ahí...mmmmm que les parece si dejamos que el pasajero del asiento 23 nos diga qué es?-El piloto quería animar las cosas.

En ese momento las aeromozas incluyendo la que comento lo del recorrido empezaron a apoyar dicha decisión.

Muy bien el pueblo ha hablado, contamos con usted pasajero del asiento 23-

Pero yo...-

Vamos Ash hazlo tu puedes!-Bonnie estaba muy emocionado.

Hazlo Ash, sera divertido-Clemont por lo visto estaba también emocionado.

Tu puedes Ash-Serena también lo animaba.

Okay lo hare!-Y así Ash se paro justo en medio del pasillo.

Entonces joven díganos que es la Meseta Añil?-Pregunto el mismo pasajero.

Bueno la Meseta Añil es donde se lleva a cabo la Liga Pokémon de la región Kanto, mejor conocida como la Liga Añil-

Muy bien dicho pasajero 23-Comento el piloto por el altavoz.

Y ahora estamos por pasar por Ciudad Plateada una de las tantas ciudades de nuestra región y sede de un gimnasio Pokémon-Comento el piloto. -a su derecha se puede ver parte de Ciudad Azulona y mas allá se logra distinguir Ciudad Verde-el piloto siguió narrando, a la izquierda podemos ver el Monte Luna. en esta región encontraran mas ciudades hermosas que visitar como, Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Celeste, Ciudad Azafrán, Ciudad Fucsia y además también está el hermoso Archipiélago Sete o Islas Sete, donde está la famosa y hermosa Isla Canela, así que no dejen de aventurarse en esta hermosa región, sin más que decir les informo que nos acercamos a nuestro destino, el Aeropuerto de Pueblo Paleta, así que les pedimos que tomen asiento y se pongan sus cinturones de seguridad para aterrizar-

Y como habia dicho el piloto Pueblo Paleta era visible por las pantallas del avión, el cual poco a poco comenzó a descender, hasta que por fin aterrizo en la pista.

Pasajeros gracias por volar en Aerolíneas Eevee-

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto.

Damas y Caballeros el vuelo número 13 de Aerolíneas Eevee, esta por arribar desde Ciudad Luminalia en la región Kalos-Se oyó una voz en la sala.

Ese es el vuelo de Ash, gracias por acompañarme profesor-

No hay que Delia, después de todo tenía que esconderme jajaja-

Solo espero que Tracey no vaya a ceder ante Misty-

No lo creo Tracey es muy fuerte y sagaz, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos jejeje-

Esta seguro?-

Claro Delia, Misty jamás podrá sacarle la información a Tracey-

Ya veo entonces enserio creyó que podría engañarme Profesor Oak?-Misty se encontraba justo detras de la mama de Ash y el profesor.

Misty? pero como rayos?-

Profesor, no soy tonta sabía que intentaría alejarme, así que decidí engañarlos haciéndolos pensar que me habia quedado en el laboratorio, pero decidí seguirlos-

En ese momento.

Damas y Caballeros el vuelo número 13 de Aerolíneas Eevee ha arribado, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta número 7 en la sala H-

La sala H sera mejor que me adelante profesor Oak-Delia salió corriendo a recibir a su hijo en dicha sala y puerta.

Pero Delia...-El profesor estaba en problemas ya que Misty estaba muy molesta con él.

Profesor Oak déjeme decirle algo, por ahora tome las cosas con tranquilidad, pero le aseguro que más tarde...me dirá por que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho? ahora lo importante es ir a recibir a Ash-Misty estaba más que furiosa, pero por lo visto sabia lo primordial.

Mientras tanto en la sala H puerta 7.

Vaya ese vuelo fue muy largo no crees Pikachu?-

Pikapi...-Pikachu por lo visto también se habia aburrido.

Esto es Pueblo Paleta Ash?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Vaya estamos en la región Kanto-Comento Clemont.

Hace muchos años que yo viaje a este lugar-Recordaba Serena.

Ash!-Delia habia localizado a su hijo.

Mama!-Ash se alegro de ver a su querida madre.

Pikapi!-Y Pikachu también se alegraba de ver a Delia.

Ash hijo mío, has crecido mucho, cada vez que te vas a algún viaje me doy cuenta que ya no eres el niño que se quedo dormido en su primer día-

Jejeje mama no digas eso...me avergüenzas jejeje-

Y ustedes deben ser...Clemont...Bonnie y como olvidar a Serena-Delia sonreía con mucha alegría.

Mucho gusto señora-Clemont simplemente saludo.

Pero por lo visto su pequeña hermana.

Mmmmm señora no quiere ser la esposa de mi hermano?-Bonnie no dejaba de buscarle mujer a su hermano mayor y por lo visto no importaba la edad.

Jaja que agradable jovencita jejeje, no lo siento pero yo ya estoy casada jejeje-

Y dime Serena, como te ha ido como esta tu madre? hace años que no la veo-

Muy bien señora, y mi madre está de viaje en el Archipiélago Decolora visitando a una vieja amiga-

Ya veo y bien no se queden ahí vamos es hora de ir a casa-

En ese momento.

Ash!-

Misty?-Ash estaba sorprendido, pero lo que el ignoraba es que cierta persona no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de Misty.

Porque pones esa cara? acaso no pensaste que no vendría a recibirte?-

Emmm no es solo que pensé que preferirías esperar en mi casa jejeje-

Enserio?...-Misty por alguna razón se habia molestado mucho con el comentario de Ash.

Señorita...-

Emmm?-

Le gustaría ser la esposa de mi hermano?-

Qué?-

Bonnie!-En ese momento Clemont tomo a su hermana y le tapo la boca -no le haga caso a mi hermana, ella está algo mal de la cabeza jejeje-

Okay...-Misty empezó a reírse ante aquel hecho.

No te preocupes Misty, Bonnie siempre hace eso-Comentaba Ash.

Oye Misty y el Profesor Oak?-Pregunto Delia.

Fue a comprar una bebida, dijo que tenía mucha sed, que luego nos alcanzaría-

Okay, muy bien chicos vamos-Delia comenzó a guiar a todos.

Lo que nadie sabía es que el Profesor Oak, estaba haciendo una llamada.

~Rayos en qué momento me volví alguien tan débil~

Hola?...May...habla el Profesor Oak...Ash ha vuelto a casa y te estoy avisando...tal y como me lo pediste...Okay...hasta luego...adiós-

En ese momento el profesor revivió el momento en que la chica le lloro y le rogo que le avisara cuando Ash volviera, luego de recordar eso hizo otra llamada.

Si...Dawn...habla el Profesor Oak...tal y como acordamos...te aviso que Ash ha vuelto...muy bien...eso era todo...hasta luego...-

Una vez más el profesor recordó como Dawn ofreció con pagarle con tal de que le avisara cuando volvía Ash.

~Lo siento mucho Ash...pero necesitaba el dinero~

Afuera del Aeropuerto.

Vaya es grandioso estar de vuelta-

Pikachiiiiuuu-Pikachu estaba muy contento.

Groar!

Ehh?-Ash se sorprendió al reconocer dicho sonido. -Charizard!-

Groar!

Pikapi!-

Ese es un Charizard?-Observaba Clemont.

Charizard?-Bonnie no entendía muy bien todo esto.

Tienes un Charizard Ash?-Pregunto Serena.

Así es!-En ese momento Ash estaba muy contento de ver a su querido Pokémon, pero como siempre Charizard cayó encima de Ash en un intento por abrazarlo, para luego quemarlo con su lanzallamas, algo que sorprendió a sus amigos, pero para Ash eso era algo muy normal.

Vaya por lo visto Charizard sigue siendo como siempre no?-Comento Misty muy alegre.

Así es...jejeje...-

Recuerdas cuando no te obedecía?-Pregunto Misty.

Si...era todo un caso...jajaja-

Por lo visto Misty platicaba alegremente con Ash, pero podía notarse cierta energía en el ambiente, en este caso era una batalla de energías entre Misty y Serena.

~Mira niña tonta, yo y Ash hemos compartido muchos recuerdos, no hay ninguna diferencia, aunque tú lo conozcas mucho antes que yo jajajaja~

Misty por lo visto estaba dejando en claro su posición como amiga de viajes de Ash y la cual lo habia acompañado durante mucho, mucho tiempo, aun mas que May, Dawn, o Iris.

~Esta chica Misty, es alguien muy dura, sera difícil, pero no me rendiré~

Serena por otro lado se encontraba muy decidida a no rendirse.

Ash ya podemos ir a ver al resto de tus Pokémon?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Con este comentario, las vibraciones entre Misty y Serena cesaron.

Si Ash tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de Pokémon tienes-Comento Clemont.

Muy bien, pero primero iremos a mi casa a dejar las cosas y luego volveremos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak-

Y así Ash en compañía de sus amigos, llegaron a su hogar, mientras que Charizard por orden de Ash, regreso con el resto de sus Pokémon, pero no sin antes decirle que iría luego a verlos a todos, con lo cual Charizard regreso al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Mime mime mr. mime!-Mimey estaba muy contento de ver a Ash.

Ohh vaya Mr. Mime sigue tan amigable como siempre no es así mama?-

Así es Mimey siempre se emociona cuando sabemos algo de ti, jejeje-La señora Ketchum sonrió -bueno chicos la cena estará en más o menos una hora, así que tienen tiempo para ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak-

Okay!-

Pero primero, necesito que uno de ustedes se quede a ayudarme con la cena-Delia al parecer tenía un plan -Creo que serás tu Misty-

Qué? pero yo quiero ir-

Lo siento Misty, pero tú ya has visto los Pokémon de Ash, muchas veces y Serena, Bonnie y Clemont nunca los han visto-

Pero yo...-

Misty acaso no quieres ayudarme?-Delia por lo visto no dejaría que su plan fracasara.

No...es solo que quería acompañarlos...pero tiene razón la ayudare señora Ketchum-

~Lo que menos quiero es hacer enojar a la madre de Ash~

Muy bien entonces nos vamos mama-

Y así Ash en compañía de sus amigos, se dirigieron al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en el camino Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban maravillados con el laboratorio del profesor visto desde fuera.

Ash! el profesor acaba de llegar, me digo que seguramente vendrías a ver a tus Pokémon-Tracey se encontraba en la puerta dando la bienvenida a Ash y sus nuevos amigos.

Hola Tracey, cuánto tiempo jejeje sigues igual que siempre jejeje-

Y tú no cambias nada amigo jajaja-

Ash...-Serena por lo visto quería que la presentaran.

Ups lo siento mucho jeje, chicos el es Tracey es un Observador Pokémon que conocí en el Archipiélago Naranja y que viajo con Misty y conmigo y como él es un fan del Profesor Oak, el decidió venir con nosotros y desde entonces es el asistente del profesor, Tracey ellos son mis nuevos amigos, Clemont que es líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, Bonnie que es su hermana menor y Serena que es una vieja amiga mía de la infancia-

Ohhh mucho gusto chicos-Tracey les extendió la mano a todos, pero en especial a Serena.

Entonces el profesor acaba de llegar?-

Si así es-

Para este momento Bonnie habia salido corriendo a explorar el laboratorio, con Clemont persiguiéndola algo molesto y Serena haciendo lo mismo pero para evitar que Clemont se pasara un poco con Bonnie, por lo cual Tracey y Ash se habían quedado solos, claro con Pikachu sobre el hombro de Ash.

Y dime Ash...de donde rayos sacaste a esa hermosa chica?-Por lo visto Tracey estaba impactado con la nueva acompañante de Ash.

De que hablas?-Ash como siempre era más lento que un Metapod en una carrera de 100 metros.

Mira Ash-En ese momento Tracey saco una pequeña libreta. -tu has tenido hasta el momento 5 chicas que te acompañaron en algún viaje por alguna región, en primera tenemos a Misty una chica con un carácter fuerte, pero ese es su gran atractivo, después tenemos a May una chica con un desarrollo espectacular y una timidez e inocencia que te hacen adorarla, luego esta Dawn una chica bastante madura y muy bella, algo coqueta y el hecho de su gusto por la moda la hacen alguien con una personalidad increíble, después...pues según mi reporte la cuarta chica no es nada especial así que la descartare y ahora dios amigo, eres alguien increíble, esta chica es la mujer ideal de cualquiera-

Emmm Tracey...acaso te has estado juntando mucho con Brock?-Ash por lo visto no habia entendido nada.

Hay olvídalo-Tracey por lo visto habia entendido muy bien que Ash seguía siendo un niño.

Bueno iré a ver a mis Pokémon...emmm? donde están los demás?-

Pues por lo que vi, la pequeña niña salió corriendo y detras de ella se fueron los otros dos-

Sera mejor que los busquemos-

De hecho tienes razón, el profesor está preparando a 3 Pokémon-

No me digas que...-

Así es, mañana viene un entrenador por su primer Pokémon-

Ohh vaya que días aquellos...lo recuerdas Pikachu?-

Pikapi..-

Que sentiste esa ocasión? siempre he querido preguntártelo-

Pues fue algo mágico y a partir de ese momento inicio una aventura increíble, una que aun continua-

Vaya jejeje tu tan alegre como siempre amigo jejeje-

Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos-

Mientras tanto.

Muy bien pequeños, mañana es su gran día están emocionados?-

El Profesor Oak se encontraba preparando a tres pequeños Pokémon.

Bulba bulba-El pequeño Bulbasaur estaba muy contento.

Squir...-El pequeño Squirtle se mostraba indiferente.

Char...char...char...-Y el pequeño Charmander estaba muy asustado.

Tranquilos pequeños, todo estará bien, ahora veamos tengo que hacerles unas pruebas-Y así el Profesor Oak comenzó a pasar escáneres por los tres pequeños Pokémon, hasta que luego de unos pocos minutos termino -muy bien por lo visto todo está bien, así que llego la hora de meterlos a sus Pokébola-

Pero en ese momento algo de la nada tomo a los tres pequeños desprevenidos.

Ohhhhh que lindos!-

Ehh?-El profesor giro a ver de qué se trataba y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una pequeña niña rubia abrazando con una fuerza increíble a los tres pequeños Pokémon.

Pero era obvio que de la nada los tres atacaron.

Squirtle!-El ataco con un Chorro de Agua.

Charmander!-El ataco con un Lanzallamas

Bulbasaur!-Y por último el remato con Látigo Cepa

Oh rayos-El Profesor Oak no pudo evitar el triple ataque a la pequeña niña la cual, tal como lo haría Ash cayo riendo como tonta.

Bonnie!-Clemont se encontraba preocupado pero al más puro estilo anime.

Tranquilo ella estará bien, estos pequeños no tienen la fuerza como par a hacer daños graves-El Profesor quería reírse, puesto que la escena fue muy cómica.

Profesor Oak-

Ah hola Serena jejeje por lo visto la pequeña le gusta abrazar a todos los Pokémon no es así?-

Si así es, pero seguro que no fue nada grave?-

Jajaja tranquilos estos pequeños Pokémon no tienen la fuerza para causar algo grave, si hubiera sido el Squirtle de Ash o su Bulbasaur ellos si tienen mucha fuerza-

Enserio?-Pregunto Clemont olvidándose por completo de su hermana.

Así es chico-

Ohhh disculpe mi atrevimiento, no me presente mucho gusto mi nombre es Clemont, soy el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia-

Jejeje si algo oí de ti de Ash-

Y la pequeña es su hermana Bonnie-

Si ya la conocí jeje aunque hubiera preferido conocerla de una forma más agradable jajaja-

Profesor discúlpenos por haber entrado de esa forma-

Tranquila Serena, no pasa nada jejeje-

Entonces esos son los famosos iniciales de Kanto?-Pregunto Clemont.

Así es, estos son los Pokémon que entrego a los entrenadores al iniciar su viaje.

Vaya es increíble-

Te diría que puedes acercarte a verlos, pero tu hermana los puso algo nerviosos, pero mañana seguramente estarán mejor, lo que me recuerda-Y así el profesor tomo tres Pokébola de su bata -Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle regresen-

Mañana?-Pregunto Serena.

Si el día de mañana uno de esos tres se ira, vendrá un nuevo entrenador por su primer Pokémon, pero vaya vamos a la sala, seguramente Ash nos está esperando-

Muy bien, Clemont adelántate, yo me llevare a tu hermana-

Segura Serena?-

Si no te preocupes-

Y así el profesor llevo a los 3 a la sala, donde por lo visto Ash y Tracey estaban conversando muy seriamente y se habían olvidado de buscarlos.

Entonces eso tienes planeado luego de la Batalla Pokémon con ese entrenador?-Preguntaba Tracey algo asombrado por lo que habia oído.

Así es, pero por ahora no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo?-

Muy bien lo prometo Ash-

En ese momento el Profesor Oak apareció acompañado por Clemont y Serena la cual traía cargando a Bonnie.

Emmm?...no me digas...Bonnie fue atacada por algún Pokémon, luego de que ella los abrazara?-Pregunto Ash, quien por lo visto ya conocía muy bien a la pequeña.

Si así es jejeje-Respondió Serena.

Yo sé como seguramente podremos despertarla jijiji-Sonrio Ash

Ehhh?- Ni Clemont, ni Serena habían entendido.

Que lastima porque ahora que Bonnie está dormida, ya no podrá ver a todos mis Pokémon-

Justo luego de terminar dicha frase, Bonnie se levanto como si nada y...

No Ash, por favor quiero ver a todos tus Pokémon! por favor!-

Okay muy bien, pero no puedes abrazarlos a menos que yo te lo diga si?-

Okay...está bien no lo hare-

Muy bien entonces vamos-

Y así Ash y Bonnie salieron, aunque claro detras de ellos iban Clemont y Serena. Ash y Bonnie se habían adelantado y ya estaban en la parte donde los Pokémon de Ash se encontraban, pero por alguna razón, no habia ningún Pokémon a la vista y de un momento a otro Ash y Bonnie se habían separado.

Bonnie? rayos la perdí de vista...viste hacia donde se fue Pikachu?-

Pikapi...-Pikachu movió su cabeza de abajo hacia arriba.

Rayos, tendremos que buscarla, pero no te parece raro que no encontremos a nadie de nuestros amigos?-

~Seguramente Charizard, les conto a todos y quieren sorprenderme~

Y entonces de la nada algo paso, un látigo cepa atrapo a Ash.

Ahh!-Ash habia caído en una trampa, pero fue entonces que alguien se lanzo contra el -Bulbasaur!-Ash estaba feliz de ver a su pequeño amigo, aunque ya ni tan pequeño jejeje.-Auch!-Ash habia sido atrapado por las tenazas de su Kingler -Kingler que fuerte te has vuelto jajaja, ehhh? ahhhh!-

Muk! muk muk!-

Jajaja Muk que gusto de verte amigo, pero espera no puedo...ree..ess...pirar!-

Muk opto por bajarse de Ash.

Muk muk muk muk!-Muk hacía señas a alguien.

Snorlax!-

Snorlax estaba muy feliz y se lanzo o mejor dicho aplasto a Ash.

Ahhh Snorlax también me da gusto verte, pero jejeje por favor bájate-

Hera hera heracross!-Heracross como acostumbraba estaba pegado a la gorra de Ash intentando succionar.

Jajaja Heracross cuantas veces te he dicho, mi gorra no tiene sabia! jajaja-

De la nada Ah quien seguía riendo fue empujado o mejor dicho abrazado fuertemente por alguien.

Bay bay bay bay-

Jejeje Bayleef que grande te has puesto-

Bay bay-Bayleef estaba más que feliz de ver a Ash.

Quilava!-El pequeño Quilava de Ash, seguía siendo como antes de evolucionar, pero eso no quería decir, que no se acerco a Ash para saludarlo.

Tototottotototototdillleee!-

Totodile!-Ash miraba con mucha alegría a su querido Totodile.

Tototottootdile-Y como siempre Totodile no paraba de saltar y bailar.

De repente algo se puso encima de la gorra de Ash.

Noct-

Noctowl amigo como has estado?-

Noct-Noctowl si que estaba alegre y feliz de ver a Ash.

Donphan!-

Ven aquí Donphan!-

Donphan!-Donphan se lanzo, pero obviamente termino golpeando a Ash el cual simplemente se rio.

Swellow!-

Swellow amigo cuanto tiempo!-

Swellow-Swellow empezó a volar sobre Ash, pero gritando y aleteando de felicidad.

Scep sceptile-

Sceptile veo que sigues siendo igual de serio que cuando eras un Treeko.

Cor cor cor cor-

Corphish acaso pensaste que te olvidaría jejeje-

Corphish!-Corphish se lanzo con mucha alegría a Ash.

Torkoal!-Torkoal estaba feliz y dejaba salir un poco de su fuego.

Torkoal que poderosas se ven esas llamas!-

Torkoal-

Glalie-

Staraptor-

Torterra-

Los tres Pokémon se lanzaron con mucha alegría a Ash.

Infernape-El simplemente se acerco a Ash

Builzel también solo se acerco y saludo a Ash.

Gliscor obviamente se lanzo contra Ash y comenzó a abrazarlo.

Gi gi gigi-

Gible como esta todo-

Gi gigiggible-Gible simplemente se acerco para recibir un saludo y caricia de su entrenador, no sin antes morderle la gorra.

Unfezant ben aquí!-Ash habia visto a su Unfezant y lo invito a unirse con todos.

Osha ohsa ohsa ohsawott!-Oshawott se lanzo con mucho cariño a Ash.

Oshawott amigo!-

Pig pig pig pig-

Pignite!-

Pignite corrió a saludar a Ash.

Sni-

Snivy ven acá jejeje! -

Snivy como siempre era algo seria, pero aun así quería mucho a Ash.

Scragg-

Scraggy que haces ahí parado? ven acá! jejeje-

Scraggy!-

Scraggy quería mucho a Ash.

Leavan leavanny-

Leavanny ya estaba alado de Ash y jugando con su seda.

Palpitoad!-

Palpitoad también estaba alado de Ash, el cual lo estaba saludando y abrazando.

Boldore se que estas ahí ven vamos!-

Boldore!-

Krook krook krook!-

Krookodile que gusto de verte-

Krookodile-Krookodile levanto su dedo en señal de afecto.

Ash estaba reunido con todos sus amigos, pero esperen...creo que falta alguien.

Groar!-

En ese momento Ash fue quemado de forma cómica, por el ultimo de sus Pokémon.

Charizard...jejeje-Ash ya estaba acostumbrado a todo esto. -Pikachu hemos regresado, pero sera mejor que nuestros amigos conozcan a nuestros nuevos amigos que dices?-

Pipipikapi!-

Muy bien-Ash se habia puesto de pie y habia sacado sus Pokébola-salgan todos chicos!-

Y así Ash lanzo sus Pokébola.

Talon talonflame!-Hace mucho que Fletchling habia evolucionado, en este caso el evoluciono a Fletchinder durante la batalla que tuvieron contra el Tyrunt de líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Relieve, Lino y poco después en un enfrentamiento contra el Equipo Rocket, al ver que Ash está en peligro, Fletchinder evoluciono en Talonflame logrando salvar a Ash.

Froga froga frogadier-Al igual que Fletchling, Froakie ya habia evolucionado durante la batalla contra el Machoke de Corelia la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra, momento en el cual antes de que Machoke le diera el golpe de gracia, Froakie logro sentir la pasión de Ash, lo cual causo su evolución.

Floette!-Al equipo de Ash se unió este nuevo Pokémon, el cual capturo siendo un Flabébé en Senda del Parterre mientras buscaba su gorra que se le habia caído por el fuerte viento de aquella ocasión, Flabébé fue difícil de capturar ya que siempre lograba evitar los ataques de Froakie y Fletchling, pero no contaba con los poderosos ataques eléctricos de Pikachu, con lo cual Ash logro atraparlo, poco después en Paseo de la Ribera un entrenador de la región Johto reconoció a Ash por su participación en La Conferencia Plateada de la liga Johto, por lo cual lo reto a una batalla Pokémon 1 a 1, en este caso el chico uso su Granbull el cual literalmente arrastro el piso con el pobre Flabébé, hasta que justo en el momento en que Granbull estaba por acabarlo con Colmillo Hielo, Flabébé uso Fuerza Lunar lo cual lo hizo retroceder y fue así que Flabébé comenzó su evolución pasando a ser un Floette con lo cual nuevamente ataco con Fuerza Lunar pero ahora al haber evolucionado este fue más poderoso con lo cual Granbull fue vencido.

Espurr...-Este simpático Pokémon fue capturado por Ash, en Alameda del Palacio, en una pequeña gruta oculta por la cual Pikachu cayó y con ayuda de Fletchinder lograron salir sanos y salvos.

Spritzee!-Este Pokémon tipo hada no fue capturado, decidió seguir a Ash en su viaje luego de que este ayudara a la manada de Spritzee cuando eran atacados por un grupo de Swirlix liderados por un cruel Slurpuff.

Clauncher-Este Pokémon tipo agua fue capturado por Ash cuando estaba pescando en Ciudad Relieve ya que Lino el líder de gimnasio de dicha ciudad, era un entrenador de tipo roca y Ash solo tenía a Froakie, así que decidió ponerse a pescar hasta que salió Clauncher, el cual casi escapa de no ser por el Impactrueno de Pikachu, con lo cual Clauncher paso a ser parte del equipo.

Sliggoo-Este nuevo Pokémon simplemente se unió al grupo por cuenta propia, cuando aún era un Goomy, la primera vez que Ash y Goomy cruzaron caminos fue en la Arboleda Romantis, donde este comenzó a seguir a Ash, sin que lo notaran, poco después comenzó a mostrarse en lugares como Bosque de Novarte o Sendero Hojarasca, pero fue hasta el Sendero de Mamoswine donde Goomy se unió al equipo, donde Goomy evoluciono en Sliggoo luego de vencer al Slowking de Astrid la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Fluxus.

Bergmite-Atrapado en la Gruta Helada poco antes de llegar a Ciudad Fractal, donde Ash usaría este Pokémon contra los Pokémon tipo hielo de Edel el líder del gimnasio.

Los nuevos Pokémon de Ash, por lo visto ya estaban muy encariñados con él.

Chicos ellos son mis amigos, grandes amigos con los cuales libre batallas increíbles-

Los nuevos Pokémon de Ash se integraban poco a poco al resto.

Y hablando de amigos...chicos les tengo una sorpresa un viejo amigo ha regresado a nosotros sal de ahí!-Ash lanzo la última Pokébola de la cual salió Primeape.

Primeape!-

Entonces al estar todo el equipo unido, todos sin previo aviso se lanzaron a Ash, incluyendo los 30 Tauros los cuales al ver a Ash corrieron a verlo, prácticamente la escena era como la foto que Alexa tomo antes de volver a la región Kalos solo que con los nuevos Pokémon y Primeape. Esta escena era vista por Serena la cual habia encontrado a la pequeña Bonnie, la cual se habia lastimado un poco cuando se separo de Ash y aprovechando que Clemont estaba detras de ella, los envió a los dos de vuelta al laboratorio y por lo visto Bonnie si respetaba mucho a Serena ya que obedeció dicha orden, cosa que sorprendió a su hermano.

~Ash es muy unido a todos sus Pokémon y estos lo quieren mucho, como desearía estar ahí con él y recibir su cariño~

Amigos hemos pasado por tantas increíbles aventuras, aventuras sin igual, es por eso que les diré, dentro de 10 días tendremos una Batalla Pokémon muy importante y luego de eso, he decidido participar una vez más en la Liga Añil, por lo cual volveré a viajar por mi región de origen y retar a todos los lideres de gimnasio una vez mas-Ash se mostraba más que emocionado, su determinación y su decisión era absoluta.

Serena oía la conversación de Ash y sus Pokémon.

Chicos ha llegado el momento de completar lo que no pude, estuve escapando por mucho tiempo, es verdad que mi derrota aquí en la Liga Añil fue dolorosa, la más dolorosa para mí, pero ha pasado mucho y ahora he aprendido muchas cosas, gracias a todos ustedes y es por eso que se que llego el momento que deje de escapar, esta vez retare a todos los lideres y ganare las medallas como debe de ser-Ash mostraba una determinación increíble, algo que Serena noto.

En ese momento Serena piso una rama.

Eh? quien anda ahí?-

Perdón...soy yo...Ash-

Serena jejeje ven, vamos te quiero presentar a mis amigos, chicos ella es Serena es mi amiga de la infancia que encontré en mi viaje en la región Kalos-

Serena habia visto como los Pokémon de Ash se habían acercado a él, pero verlos en vivo y tan cerca era algo unico, jamás pensó que tendría tantos Pokémon.

Estos son todos tus Pokémon?-

Si bueno solo falta mi Squirtle está con la Oficial Jenny con sus amigos del Escuadrón Squirtle-

Escuadrón Squirtle?-

Jejeje es una larga historia, mas tarde te lo contare-Ash sonrió. -chicos saluden, ella es una buena y querida amiga-

Serena apenas podía con el rubor de su rostro, ¿Ash habia dicho querida?

El es Bulbasaur-

Bulba

Charizard-

Groar!

Kingler-

Krkr

Muk-

Muk!

Snorlax-

Sssssss

Heracross-

Heracross!

Bayleef-

Bay bay

Quilava-

Qui qui

Tododile

Totototodile

Noctowl-

Noc...

Donphan-

Don don

Sceptile-

Scep...

Corphish-

Cor cor

Torkoal-

Torkoalll!

Glalie-

Gla

Staraptor-

Star...

Torterra-

Tor tor

Infernape-

Infer...nape

Buizel-

Bui bui

Gliscor-

Gliscor!

Gible-

Gigigi..

Unfezant-

Ununun...

Oshawott-

Osha osha

Pignite-

Pig pig

Snivy-

Sni...

Scraggy-

Scarg

Leavanny-

Leava...

Boldore-

Bolbol..

Krookodile-

Krook..

Y hace poco conociste a Primeape-

Prime...

Todos los Pokémon se habían acercado a Serena, la cual estaba más que nerviosa.

Vaya creo que les caes bien jejeje-

Tú crees?-Serena estaba muy nerviosa.

Si-Ash sonrió como solía hacerlo.

Este momento acabo, cuando Bonnie en compañía de su hermano y el profesor Oak, llegaron.

Oh vaya supongo que estarás aquí mucho tiempo no es así Ash...-

Así es profesor, a no ser que sea una molestia-

Claro que no hijo, quédate todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda que si tu madre viene a buscarte, no hay peros, Okay?-

Claro!-

Y así paso el tiempo, mientras Bonnie, Serena y Clemont conocían a cada uno de los Pokémon de Ash, obviamente Bonnie abrazaba hasta la muerte cualquier Pokémon que podía, Clemont se intereso mucho en todos los Pokémon y Serena por alguna razón era asediada por los Pokémon que querían mas a Ash, en este caso Bulbasaur, Charizard, Muk, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Sceptile, Corphish, Infernape, Gliscor, Oshawott, Snivy y Krookodile. Pero de un momento a otro.

BOM!

Una bomba de humo oscureció todo.

Prepárense para los problemas-

Y más vale que teman-

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-

¡Jessie!-

¡James!-

¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-

¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!-

¡Meowth! ¡Así es!-

El equipo Rocket!-Ash como siempre hablaba fuerte al ver al trió de ladrones.

Jajaja acaso pensaste que no sabríamos de tus planes de regresar a Kanto?-Pregunto Jessie.

Muahahaha deberías saber que nosotros siempre estamos tras la pista de Pikachu!-James rio como loco.

Emmmm oigan...acaso olvidan que no sabíamos que el bobo viajaría y que solo ha sido una coincidencia y que de hecho teníamos pensado robar los Pokémon del laboratorio mientras él no estaba en la región-Meowth no se sentía muy alegre de contar la verdad.

Y eso que, no importa de una u otra forma atraparemos a Pikachu!-

Pero Jessie y si llegamos tarde a la junta con el jefe?-

Ya habrá tiempo para disculparnos-

Okay...tienes mucha razón, si le llevamos al jefe a Pikachu seguramente olvidara todos nuestros errores, órale Inkay usa Psicorrayo!-James lanzo su Pokébola.

Pumpkaboo ataca con Bola Sombra!-Jessie también lanzo su Pokébola.

Inkay!-

Pumpkaboo!-

Ambos Pokémon usaron sus ataques, pero estaba pasando algo raro, a pesar de que los Pokémon de Jessie y James habían atacado y tenido éxito, Meowth estaba algo asustado.

Emmmm chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos-

Que estás diciendo Meowth si ya tenemos la pelea ganada-

Así es bigotón por fin atraparemos a Pikachu-

Bueno si, pero creo que sus amigos no están contentos-

Amigos?-Jessie y James se miraron sin entender el comentario de Meowth.

Cof cof cof cof cof, rápido Noctowl usa Ráfaga-

Noc...towl!-Noctowl uso sin mayor demora su ataque de Ráfaga con lo cual disipo el humo.

Ohh no...-James logro entender lo que Meowth habia dicho.

Qué pasa?-

Mira allá tonta!-Meowth tomo de la cara a Jessie y le indico el problema.

Qué? espera que no se supone que los Pokémon del bobo están en el laboratorio?-

Pues creo que estamos aun en terrenos del laboratorio Jessie-

Eso es lo que les dije par de tontos-

Ash estaba normal, pero una cosa era segura, sus Pokémon no estaban muy contentos. La distancia entre ellos y su famoso globo era muy larga, lo cual no era bueno para ellos.

Bulbasaur y Sceptile usen Rayo Solar! Bayleef, Torterra, Snivy usen Hojas Navaja!-Dichos Pokémon empezaron a cargar sus ataques.

Charizard, Quilava, Infernape, Pignite usen Lanzallamas!-

Totodile y Oshawott usen Chorro de Agua!-

Y así el Lanzallamas golpeo el globo del Equipo Rocket, pero aun así este no cedió, después el Chorro de Agua, que dejo más dañado pero aun no caía, después las Hojas Navaja y aun así nada, incluso después del Rayo Solar combinado el globo aun seguía en el aire y escapando, aunque solo un último golpe era necesario.

Pikachu! Impactrueno!-

Pikapika...Piiiiiiiikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-

Ahhggggg les dijjejejjeje queueueue escapapaparomosos-

Peorororor tardastetetete ennnn hacerlrlrlooo-

Ya cayyennnnseenenne parrrr de otototonnnntototossss-

BOM!

EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

Vaya que fuertes se han vuelto chicos!-

ASH!-

Mama-

Hijo la cena ya esta lista, vamos regresemos a casa-

Ash y compañía volvieron a casa, donde además de la cena y Misty algo más esperaba.

Misty regresamos!-

Muy bien señora Ketchum, por cierto ya le digo a Ash que tiene visita?-

Visita?-

Es verdad Ash este sujeto te vino a buscar poco tiempo después de que te fueras al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, emmm no recuerdo cual era su nombre pero digo que te conoce de algo llamado batallas en las fronteras?-

Ash por un momento no pudo controlar su emoción.

Scott!-

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Misty y la propia Delia no sabían quien era esta persona.

Vaya vaya Ash como has estado? me entere que te encontraste a Brandon en la región Sinnoh, no es así?-

Si así es fue poco después de que ganara la medalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Snowpoint-

Si algo así me platico y dime como anda el próximo Cerebro de la Frontera?-

Jeje bien pero ya te dije que por el momento no estoy interesado, quiero seguir viajando jejeje-

Pues al igual que la ultima vez te diré que la oferta siempre seguirá en pie-Scott sonrió -y dime es verdad que tendrás una Batalla Pokémon para defender tu titulo como campeón de la Liga Naranja?-

Emmm si así es...quien te lo digo?-

Bueno el Profesor Oak y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y cuando me lo conto tome el vuelo mas próximo a Pueblo Paleta, para no perdérmelo y también te quería decir algo-

Los demás optaron por quedarse callados y oír la conversación.

Qué?-

Pues al enterarme de esto, pedí unos ligeros favores a algunos amigos-

Favores?-

En primera, contacte a Brandon el cual al enterarse de esto me digo que una batalla así tendría que ser en una arena digna, así que viene para acá junto con la Pirámide de Batalla., llegara en 3 días ya que está viajando en la región Unova-

Enserio? tendré mi batalla en la Pirámide?-

Si así es, así que espero y tengas una increíble batalla-

Sin duda alguna Scott-

El segundo favor que pedí lo hice al llamar a todos los Cerebros y bueno entre los seis cerebros junte un total de 10 Pokémon muy poderosos, para que entrenes antes de tu gran batalla-

Qué?-

Así es, Noland me presto a Articuno, Greta me presto a Hariyama, Tucker me presto a Swampert, Lucy me presto a Milotic aunque me digo que si podías pedirle una cita a tu amigo Brock, Spencer me presto a Shiftry, Anabel me presto a Alakazam pero me digo que solo lo hacía por tratarse de ti y por ultimo Brandon me prestó tanto a Regirock, Registeel y Regice-

Brandon te presto a sus tres Pokémon favoritos?-

Si de hecho yo tenía planeado pedirle a Dusclops, pero el insistió en darme a los tres Regi, por lo visto te tiene en alta estima jejeje-Scott sabía muy bien que Brandon veía mucho en Ash-y para finalizar yo ayudare con mi Pokémon mas querido, mi Aerodactyl-

Tienes un Aerodactyl?-

Así es y siempre tuve la idea de usarlo en algún momento especial y ahora es el momento-

Scott por dios muchísimas gracias-

No Ash no hay nada que agradecer, tú eres un gran entrenador y te aseguro que tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon-

Y bien Ash, ya que terminaste de platicar puedes decirme quien es tu amigo?-

Ohh es verdad mama, el es Scott es el dueño la Batalla de la Frontera-

Mucho gusto señora-

El placer es mío, pero que es eso de la frontera?-

Bueno...-Scott sonrió y comenzó a explicar poco a poco de que se trataba la Batalla de la Frontera.

Vaya entonces mi hijo logro ganar esa increíble competencia?-

Así es señora Ketchum, Ash gano y tiene la oferta abierta para convertirse en un Cerebro de la Frontera-

Si bien la señora Ketchum entendía un poco, los demás estaban muy confundidos, Misty por un lado se fue justo cuando Ash iba a iniciar con dicho reto y por otro lado Serena y los demás conocieron mucho después a Ash.

Ding Dong

Pase está abierto!-

Delia!-

Profesor Oak que pasa?-

El entrenador me dejo un mensaje en el teléfono, dice que la batalla sera dentro de 10 días, contando desde mañana y que sera una Batalla Pokémon 10 a 10-

Eso quiere decir que se usaran 10 Pokémon?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Así es pequeña-Respondió Delia.

Profesor Oak que buena suerte, yo tengo 10 Pokémon para entrenar con Ash-

Scott vaya que viniste rápido-

Que esperaba jeje-

Y así la cena continua, mientras Ash, Scott y el Profesor platicaban.

Muy bien ya es tarde chicos, sera mejor que se vayan, por cierto Scott tiene donde pasar la noche?-

No te preocupes Delia el pasara la noche en el laboratorio-

Así es, además no quiero causar ninguna molestia jejeje-

Okay de acuerdo, entonces veamos...muy bien Clemont tú te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes, Bonnie tu dormirás conmigo y Misty en mi habitación y tu Serena en la habitación de Ash-

Qué? pero señora Ketchum-Misty no estaba muy contenta.

Entonces eso significa que yo dormiré en el sofá no mama?-

Nop lo siento pero no hijo, Mimey duerme en el sofá, tú dormirás en tu habitación con Serena-

Qué? Señora Ketchum con el debido respeto no creo que sea...-

Misty con el debido respeto, esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo mande-

Misty no pudo poner más peros.

~Misty lo siento me agradas, pero quiero nivelar el juego, enserio piensas que sera tan fácil ganarte a mi hijo? yo tuve que pelear contra 9 zorras por mi amado esposo~ Por lo visto Delia no era una persona normal

Y así cada grupo fue hecho, Serena no habia dicho nada, pero era obvio que estaba muy feliz.

Okay Serena iré al baño, puedes aprovechar para cambiarte-

De acuerdo Ash-

Ash como lo dijo bajo al baño mientras Serena se encontraba cambiándose mirando las medallas que Ash habia ganado, su trofeo de la Liga Naranja y otras cosas.

Toc Toc

Serena, ya te cambiaste?-

Si, puedes pasar-

Muy bien-Ash entro a la habitación, solo para darse cuenta que Pikachu y estaba dormido en una pequeña cama que Serena habia hecho para el Pokémon.

Si quieres puedo salirme para que te cambies-

No te preocupes, solo date la vuelta-

Seguro?-

Claro no te preocupes

Ash comenzó a cambiarse y cuando termino.

Ya acabe, puedes voltear-

Ash comenzaba a sacar unas cobijas del closet y las comenzaba a poner en el piso.

Que haces Ash?-

Pues estoy poniendo esto para que tú puedas dormir en mi cama-

Pero...-

No te preocupes lo correcto es que tu uses la cama, que pases buenas noches Serena-Ash comenzaba a taparse.

Serena estaba algo triste ya que ella quería dormir junto a Ash y de un momento a otro.

Oye Ash que son esas medallas redondas?-

Ehh?-Ash al oír esto se destapo.

Al mirar Ash noto que Serena hablaba de los Símbolos de la Frontera.

Pues esos son los Símbolos de la Frontera-

Símbolos de la Frontera?-

Así es son por así decirlo las medallas que ganas a vencer a los Cerebros de la Batalla de Frontera-

En la cena esa persona llamada Scott nos explico que era eso, pero no me quedo claro, me podrías explicar?-

Pues si puedo, pero para hacerlo tendría que platicarte como participe en ella-

Y puedes hacerlo? es que aun no tengo sueño-

Pero me podrás oír bien desde ahí?-

Ash y Serena estaban algo separados.

Podrías venir a la cama y contarme y cuando tengas sueño ya te regresas al suelo-

Es buena idea, bien ahí voy-

Serena estaba contenta, su plan habia sido un éxito Ash estaría con ella. Ash comenzó a narrarle todo acerca de la competencia y primero estaban sentados en la cama, al correr el tiempo comenzaron a recostarse, terminando por acostarse y por ultimo sin darse cuenta terminaron acostados viéndose a los ojos, si bien Serena habia hecho la pregunta para que Ash no se durmiera, ella quería saberlo todo de él y por lo visto Ash era increíble tal y como ella siempre lo consideraba, el relato se transformo en una conversación más larga donde Ash platico cosas del pasado, de sus viajes en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova. Serena ponía toda la atención a dichas experiencias y aventuras.

Vaya ya es muy tarde ahummmm pero si te soy sincero ya no quiero bajarme al piso, ya me puse muy cómodo-

Pues si quieres puedes dormir aquí-

Pero acaso no te molesta?-

No claro que no, de ninguna manera-

Segura?-

De hecho me agrada estar contigo y platicar contigo-

A mí también me agrada estar contigo jeje-

Ash comenzaba a tener sueño y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, además por lo mismo estaba por girarse para ponerse a dormir.

Ash...puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Emmm si claro-

Que planeas hacer luego de tu batalla con el entrenador?-

De que hablas?-

Pues me refiero a que ya tienes todas las medallas necesarias para la Liga Kalos, volveremos a que participes en la Liga Pokémon?-

Ash se quedo pensando un momento.

Lo siento Serena, pero he estado pensando en eso y por ahora no volveré a Kalos-

Por qué?-

Pues...porque he decidido viajar una vez más en esta región y volver a competir en la Liga Añil-

Enserio?-

Así es, de hecho quería hablar con ustedes sobre eso, ya que si ustedes quieren pueden volver sin mí-

Serena estaba muy triste al pensar en separarse de Ash.

No sé que piensen Clemont y Bonnie, Ash...puedo acompañarte en tu viaje?-

Pero Serena...acaso no extrañas Kalos? y a tu madre?-

Si...si los extraño...pero yo salí de mi casa a vivir una aventura y esa no solo es en Kalos, yo quiero acompañarte en tu viaje Ash...puedo?-

Jejeje claro que puedes Serena, es solo que pensé que al enterarte querrías regresar a Kalos-

Tranquilo Ash, yo no iré a ninguna parte-

Y así ambos terminaron sonriéndose y quedándose dormidos.

¿Que le depara a nuestro joven héroe el mañana?

¿Que suerte le espera en su batalla contra Terry?

Esta y muchas más preguntas se resondran después, y por ahora yo solo diré.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

No te vayas ahora viene Pikachu's Jukebox!

Pika pika

Y de qué clase eres tú?

Si!

Como el tipo Normal, a Igglybuff.

Contra el fantasma Gengar muy duro será.

Un ataque de electricidad,

hasta que te entierre Larvitar.

Y de qué clase eres tú?

Pokémon dime qué haces tú.

¡Un insecto! Es un Wurmple.

Volar para ganar es más fácil.

Venenoso el gas que Muk te da.

Si lo haces mal el pasto pateará.

Y de qué clase eres tú?

Pokémon, dime qué haces tú.

Tus secretos yo compartiré.

Dime qué clase eres tú.

¿Eres leal en realidad?

Y si tu corazón es fiel...

Y de qué clase eres tú?

Sí.

¿Cuál eres tú?

No me ocultes tus secretos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta, donde nuestro joven héroe ha vuelto debido a una Batalla Pokémon, para proteger el titulo de campeón de la Liga Naranja.

Grrrrrrr...-Ash estaba dormido como acostumbraba solo que esta vez estaba molestando a alguien.

~Okay se que quiero a Ash...pero...CUANDO RAYOS VA DEJAR DE MOVERSE Y RONCAR!~ Serena por lo visto apenas podía conciliar el sueño.

Pikapi?-El querido Pokémon de Ash, habia despertado y al parecer también no podía seguir durmiendo debido al ruido.-pikapi pikachu pika pi-

Pikachu?-Serena por alguna razón entendió que debía salir de la cama.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Pikachu soltó una poderosa descarga.

AHGHH!-Ash se retorcía ante la descarga aunque para el eso ya era algo común.

HOY PRESENTAMOS:

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SCOTT**

Pikachu no tenías que...-Serena por otro lado no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Vaya no me digas estaba roncando? Pikachu de mínimo me hubieras dado una pequeña descarga-

Pikapi pika pika pika-

Okay ya entendí, ya no hare ruido-

La relación de Ash y Pikachu era muy especial.

Tranquila Serena...Pikachu suele hacer eso cuando hago ruido mientras duermo, por cierto ojala no te haya molestado, es que cuando estoy muy cansado no puedo dormir como es debido-Ash sonrió -y si te soy sincero la verdad es que no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado-En ese momento Ash se acerco a la ventana, pero antes de eso miro su reloj.

Vaya jejeje, son las 5:20 am-

Ash?-

Seguramente Pikachu quiere dormir, quieres venir conmigo?-

Ir? a donde? de que hablas?-

Fui!-Ash habia silbado.

En ese momento

Groar!-

Charizard apareció en el cielo.

Ash a dónde vas?-Pregunto Serena al notar que Ash incluso en pijama estaba saliendo por la ventana.

Ven acompáñame-Ash le tendió la mano a Serena.

Serena dudo por un momento, pero al pensar que Ash realmente parecía querer que lo acompañara decidió aceptar.

Okay-

Y así Ash y Serena montados en Charizard, comenzaron a volar con dirección a..

Ash a donde vamos?-

Ya lo veras calma, Charizard puedes ir mas rápido? Serena sujétate fuerte de mí-

Groar-

En ese momento Charizard comenzó a volar mucho más rápido, en dirección al norte, poco a poco se comenzó ver Ciudad Verde, Bosque Verde, Ciudad Azulona, Ciudad Plateada fue ahí donde...

Muy bien Charizard puedes bajar el ritmo, ahora debemos ir al Noroeste-

Groar-

Ash dime a donde vamos?-

Muy bien ya se empieza a ver, mira para allá Serena-Ella miro hacia donde Ash le señalaba.

Qué es eso?-

Cuando llegamos a Kanto, lo vimos en el avión, pero quería mostrártelo mas de cerca, esa es la Meseta Añil es ahí donde se lleva a cabo la Liga Pokémon de la región Kanto mejor conocida como la Liga Añil-

Ash y Serena, comenzaron a sobrevolar la Meseta Añil, en este caso el Estadio Añil y las arenas las cuales son Roca, Hierba, Agua y Hielo.

Charizard baja por favor-Charizard obedeció dejando a Ash y Serena justo en las tribunas del Estadio Añil.

Fue ahí que Ash se quedo parado mientras observaba dicho estadio.

Ash?-

Fue aquí...donde yo me pare por primera vez...antes de que iniciara la liga...yo salí por la noche y vine aquí solo, esa noche no podía dormir, siempre me pregunte si en ese entonces ya estaba listo para la liga-

Ash se mostraba muy pensativo.

Me pasaron muchas cosas en esta liga, viví cosas únicas y cuando perdí...a pesar de que decidí seguir viajando, sabía que algún día tendría que volver a este mismo estadio y dar todo una vez más-

Ash comenzó a reír.

Puede que no me lo creas, pero todas las demás ligas para mi fueron algo diferente, la verdad es que esta...la Liga Añil yo no la perdí normalmente, fui descalificado por que en ese entonces Charizard no me hacía caso y no quiso pelear contra un Pikachu y por esa razón fui descalificado, quedando entre los 16 mejores, es por eso que esta liga es tan única para mi...pero sabes algo...mucho ha pasado...y yo estoy más preparado...he tenido muchas experiencias...y llego la hora de demostrar cuanto he cambiado en todos estos años-

Ash...-

Perdóname por haberte traído, tal vez preferirías estar durmiendo-

No Ash...no te preocupes...muchas gracias por traerme y contarme lo que sientes-

Serena...me costó mucho decidirme a volver a participar en la Liga Añil y si te soy sincero, tenía pensado participar cuando termine mi viaje por la región Unova, pero cuando Alexa me conto de la región Kalos, tome eso como una forma de huir, aunque no me arrepiento...de no haberlo hecho...no hubiera conocido a Clemont y Bonnie...-

Ash se quedo en silencio y Serena se habia puesto algo triste al ver que Ash no la menciono.

Porque a ellos los conocí...pero a ti...te volví a ver...de no ser por mi viaje no te hubiese vuelto a ver...-

Serena no entendía como es que Ash lograba hacer ese tipo de exclamaciones.

Seré sincero contigo...cuando te vi no sabía quién eras tú y creo que incluso te diste cuenta...pero después de muchas cosas comencé a recordarte...me alegro mucho volvernos a ver y más aun viajar juntos...y creo que debería disculparme-

Disculparte? por qué?-

Por no haberte recordado...sé que te puso algo triste...después de todo yo también me pondría así si algún amigo no se acordara de mi...-

Por lo visto Ash no era tan niño como pensábamos.

No tienes nada que por que disculparte...al final me recordaste y eso es lo importante-

Ash y Serena se encontraban mirando el imponente estadio.

Animo Ash, yo se que tu podrás vencer a ese entrenador y también se que podrás ganar la liga-Serena estaba muy segura de lo que decía, ya que el hecho de haber conocido a los Pokémon de Ash, habia hecho que ella se diera cuenta el potencial que tiene Ash.

Charizard!-

Groar!-

Vamos a casa!-En ese momento Ash y Serena comenzaron a subir a Charizard, pero antes. -adiós estadio añil, nos veremos muy pronto!-

Y así Ash y Serena regresaron a Pueblo Paleta, durante el trayecto Ash no hablo, el amanecer ya estaba comenzando pero entonces justo cuando Charizard ya estaba en la ventana de la habitación de Ash, el digo.

Muchas gracias por todo Serena, en verdad te lo agradezco-Ash sonreía

Sin pensarlo más de una vez, Serena digo.

Gracias a ti, por pedirme que te acompañara-Luego de decir esto Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación.

Ash se sonrojo un poco, ya que esta era la segunda vez que alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla. Fue así que Ash decidió entrar también, aunque cuando él lo hizo, Serena salió de la habitación, aunque por lo visto la razón era que iba a ducharse, ya que ella habia tomado una toalla. Por lo que Ash decidió despertar a Pikachu.

Pikachu...amigo despierta ya es de día-

Pika...-

Vamos amigo ya levántate jejeje-

Pika pi-Por lo visto Pikachu aun quería dormir, así que Ash decidió no molestarlo más.

Serena seguramente tardara, así que tengo tiempo para salir una vez mas-Lo que Ash no sabía es que alguien lo estaba observando y de hecho lo habia estado viendo desde que llego en Charizard.

~Maldición que tonta fui como deje que se quedaran solos, a donde demonios habrán ido?~

Esta persona no era otra más que la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Misty.

Ash comenzó a caminar por todo Pueblo Paleta mientras Misty lo seguía sin que este se diera cuenta. Por lo visto Ash simplemente habia salido a caminar sin rumbo alguno, lo que Misty no sabía, por lo que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Luego de casi 20 minutos de estar caminando sin rumbo, Ash comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ketchum.

Serena, Ash levántense es hora de desayunar-Delia tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Señora Ketchum, disculpe pero me parece que Ash salió a caminar-Respondió Clemont.

Enserio? y viste si Serena sigue dormida?-

No ella ya despertó, de hecho está tomando un baño con mi hermanita-

Ya veo, muy bien gracias por avisarme Clemont, por favor cuando Serena y Bonnie terminen de tomar su baño avísales que el desayuno está listo-

De acuerdo señora-

Mientras tanto en el baño, Serena y Bonnie habían terminado de bañarse y ahora solo se encontraban en la tina relajándose.

Serena..-

Emm...que pasa Bonnie?-

Que piensas hacer...-

Que pienso hacer? de que hablas?-

Me refiero a que por lo visto tienes una rival-Al parecer Bonnie era muy perspicaz.

Bonnie no se dé que hablas jeje-

Serena soy pequeña pero no tonta, sé muy bien que tú sientes algo por Ash y además esa chica llamada Misty también siente algo por el-

Serena no podía negarlo.

Si...tienes razón...yo siento...algo...por Ash...y también se que su amiga Misty...también siente algo por el...-

Y Serena has tenido algún progreso con Ash?-

Mmmmm pues un poco...-

A que llamas un poco?-

Pues...-Serena decidió contarle acerca del viaje nocturno que tuvo.

Mmm ya veo...bueno eso es algo bastante bueno...-

Tú crees?...-

Si por que por lo visto Ash tiene mucha confianza en ti...aunque aun debemos trabajar mucho...por lo que oí esa chica Misty estuvo viajando con Ash, durante mucho tiempo-

Enserio?-

Pues sí, según lo que oí ella viajo con el por toda la región Kanto, en el Archipiélago Naranja y en la región Johto-

Por lo visto si fue mucho tiempo-Serena comenzaba a mostrarse algo decaída.

Animo Serena, no te desanimes, tú puedes vencerla-

Enserio lo crees?-

Claro, ahora debemos buscar la forma de acercarte aun mas a Ash, pensare como hacerlo tu tranquila-

Y así ambas chicas comenzaron a idear un plan, mientras tanto Ash regresaba de su paseo.

Ya regrese mama, salí a caminar-

Muy bien pero sera mejor que vengas, el desayuno está listo, luego podrás tomar una ducha-

Muy bien-

Oye hijo a qué hora comenzaras tu entrenamiento?-

A las 9 de la mañana mama, Scott digo que así tendremos el tiempo suficiente-

Ya veo muy bien, entonces sera mejor que desayunes, supongo que iras al laboratorio del Profesor Oak a elegir que Pokémon usaras?-

Así es-

Misty, Clemont el desayuno está listo!-

En cuestión de segundos Clemont bajo.

Señora Ketchum, ya les avise a Serena y Bonnie, pero no encuentro a Misty en ninguna parte-

Aquí estoy, estaba afuera viendo el amanecer-Misty estaba entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Okay, Serena, Bonnie apresúrense el desayuno está caliente!-

En poco tiempo las dos bajaron, encontrando a los demás desayunando.

Disculpen la tardanza-Digo Serena.

No se preocupen, aquí esta su desayuno-

Delia habia preparado Hot Cakes, los cuales eran los favoritos de cierto entrenador, durante el desayuno se comenzó cierta conversación.

Y dime Ash...ya tienes pensado que Pokémon usaras en tu batalla?-Pregunto Misty.

Mmmm...no...aun no...-Ash estaba hablando con la boca llena.

Hijo no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación-

Lo siento mama-Ash aun seguía siendo el niño de mami.

Entonces aun no tienes idea de que Pokémon usaras?-Recalco Clemont.

Pues no, la verdad no-

Entonces Serena tuvo una idea.

Y si usas los Pokémon que usaste al ganar la Liga Naranja?-

Mmmmm no sería mala idea...aunque en esa ocasión solo use 6 Pokémon y esta sera una batalla de 10 VS 10-

Misty no quería reconocerlo, pero como idea base, no era mala.

Pues podrías tomar en cuenta esos parámetros Ash, aunque solo tienes 4 de los 6 Pokémon que usaste esa vez-

Tienes razón Misty, ahora solo tengo a Pikachu, Tauros, Bulbasaur y Charizard-

Y que paso con los otros dos Ash?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Bueno Squirtle está ayudando a la Oficial Jenny y al Escuadrón Squirtle y Lapras fue un Pokémon que apenas era un bebe que se hizo mi amigo durante mi viaje a la Islas Naranja y cuando encontramos a sus padres tome la decisión de dejarlo ir-Ash por lo visto aun recordaba con mucho cariño a Lapras y a Squirtle.

En ese caso los Pokémon que podrías usar, serian Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur y Tauros-Comento Clemont.

Podría ser, pero aun así podría cambiar alguno tengo que pensarlo bien-

Bueno todo eso lo verán luego, primero que nada jovencito subirás a darte un baño-

Okay ya entendí mama-

Y así mientras los demás terminaban su desayuno nuestro joven entrenador decidió tomar su baño, no sin antes despertar a Pikachu, avisándole que debía bajar a desayunar, pero el inseparable roedor, decidió acompañar a su entrenador a tomar un baño. Durante este Ash y Pikachu, disfrutaron de dicho baño, ya que era de lo mejor poder tomar un baño sin que nadie los molestara y para acabar se quedaron un rato en la tina, descansando y disfrutando al máximo su baño. Luego de que Ash terminara su baño, Misty fue la siguiente, aunque le pidió a Ash que la esperaran, sabiendo que irían al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, una petición que Ash acepto y cumplió.

Muy bien ya estamos todos listos?-Pregunto Ash.

Si!-Respondieron todos.

Muy bien, mama ya nos vamos vendremos más tarde!-

Muy bien hijo pero tengan cuidado!-

Y así Ash en compañía de Serena, Misty, Bonnie y Clemont, partieron hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Tock Tock

Voy-

Buenos días Tracey-

Buenos días Ash, pasa el Profesor salió desde temprano, pero Scott esta allá afuera viendo a tus Pokémon-

Okay muy bien-

Y en efecto Scott estaba admirando a los Pokémon que Ash tenía.

Chicos adelántense quiero hablar con Scott-

Los demás optaron por ir a ver a los demás Pokémon.

Vaya vaya Ash, cuando te conocí tenias Pokémon muy fuertes y ahora por lo que veo se han hecho más fuertes y ahora tienes muchos más, por cierto el Profesor Oak me conto que estuviste viajando por Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos-

Si así es, en la liga de Sinnoh quede entre los 4 mejores, en Unova entre los 8 mejores y en Kalos aun no entro a la liga-

Ya veo, supongo que tu regreso fue por lo de la batalla no es así?-

Así es Scott-

Muy bien y dime Ash, ya tienes pensado que Pokémon usaras en tu batalla? recuerda que vas a estar entrenando estos 10 días-

Okay, lo entiendo Scott-

Muy bien son las 08:30 am volveré en una media hora, mientras tanto tomate tu tiempo para elegir a tus Pokémon-

Okay-

Así Ash en compañía de Pikachu comenzaron a pensar que Pokémon usarían en la batalla.

~Okay veamos Pikachu es sin duda parte de los Pokémon que usare, así como Charizard, ahora Bulbasaur se ha vuelto muy fuerte durante todo este tiempo y lo mismo Tauros, pero me gustaría darle una oportunidad a los demás, veamos quien podría reemplazar a Squirtle?...mmmm...Totodile?...Buizel?...Oshawott?...Frogadier?~

Tú qué piensas Pikachu?-

Pikapi pika pika pikachu-

Mmmm Squirtle tiene mucha experiencia, en ese caso mi Pokémon tipo agua con más experiencia además de Squirtle, seria Totodile, si sin duda es Totodile-

~Ahora veamos Tauros, mmmmm quien puede sustituirlo?...~

En ese momento Ash volteo a ver a sus Tauros y noto que su Tauros que habia usado en esa batalla en la Liga Naranja, se llevaba muy bien con su Snorlax, el cual el habia capturado en las Islas Naranja.

Eso es Snorlax sera muy buen sustituto-

~Ahora Bulbasaur, podría usarlo, pero no lo sé mmmm...tiene mucho que no uso a Bulbasaur, desde que lo use en la batalla con Brandon~

De repente Ash le paso por la mente todo el esfuerzo y la experiencia que Bulbasaur habia obtenido con los años.

Es verdad, puede que Bulbasaur no haya tenido otra batalla en mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que no pueda, Bulbasaur puede con esto-

~Okay por ahora son, Pikachu, Totodile, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Charizard...veamos Lapras...rayos que Pokémon podría sustituir a Lapras...okay mmmmm ya se~

Oshawott el sera-

~Okay entonces ya tengo a 6...mmmmm a quien más usare...me faltan 4 Pokémon mas...ya se sera una buena manera de saber cuánto ha mejorado~

Primeape usare a Primeape-

~Veamos quien más...Sceptile el tiene mucho que no tiene una batalla...Buizel también sera parte del equipo y por ultimo Talonflame el también participara en la batalla~

Muy bien esta decidió, usare a Pikachu, Totodile, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Oshawott, Primeape, Sceptile, Buizel y Talonflame-Ash ya habia elegido a sus diez Pokémon.

A todo esto Ash, aunque para el habia sido rápido, la realidad es que habia tardado más de media hora en decidir que Pokémon usaría en la batalla.

Entonces por lo que puedo notar has decidido que Pokémon usaras no es así, Ash?-

Así es Scott ya he decidido quienes serán-

Muy bien, bueno lo que haremos es que cada uno de tus Pokémon se enfrentara a 5 Pokémon de los que tengo yo, en este caso, Pikachu enfrentara a 5 de los que tengo, pero el sorteo sera al azar, te parece justo?-

Muy bien estoy de acuerdo con las reglas-

Primero que nada dime que Pokémon usaras primero?-

Mmmmm veamos usare a Primeape-

Okay entonces haremos el sorteo, pero antes diles a tus amigos que pueden venir a ver el entrenamiento-

Muy bien Scott-

En poco tiempo Ash y compañía venían de regreso, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar asiento con el profesor Oak para ver el entrenamiento de Ash.

Bien Ash, ahora Profesor Oak, díganos cual sera el primer Pokémon que enfrente Primeape?-

En ese momento el Profesor Oak, que sostenia una urna de cristal, saco un papel.

Pues al parecer Primeape luchara primero contra Aerodactyl,-

De hecho profesor saque los otros 4 papeles para decirnos el orden-

Muy bien...el siguiente seria Articuno...Shiftry...Regice...y por ultimo Regirock-

El Profesor Oak saco un pizarrón donde escribió los encuentros.

Primeape VS Aerodactyl

Primeape VS Articuno

Primeape VS Shiftry

Primeape VS Regice

Primeape VS Regirock

Muy bien, que te parece eso Ash?-Scott quería saber si a Ash le parecía justo.

Muy bien, entonces comencemos! Primeape yo te elijo!-

Primeape!

Muy bien Ash, entonces es el momento, Aerodactyl sal!-

Roar!

Okay Ash, las reglas son las siguientes, es una ronda de 5 batallas pero para avanzar, deberás de vencer al Pokémon de cada batalla, Okay?-

Estoy de acuerdo Scott-

Entonces comencemos-

El entrenamiento comenzó, donde Primeape logro vencer a Aerodactyl con un poco de dificultad, luego de eso el siguiente seria Articuno, el cual fue mas difícil de vencer, pero luego de una serie de eventos sería derrotado, entonces llegaría contra Shiftry, batalla en la cual a pesar de los esfuerzos de Primeape, perdió.

Muy bien Ash, continuemos ahora que Pokémon utilizaras?-

Usare a Charizard!-

El Profesor no borro nada del pizarrón pero podía verse unas marcas.

Primeape VS Aerodactyl x

Primeape VS Articuno x

Primeape VS Shiftry /

Primeape VS Regice /

Primeape VS Regirock /

Como podrás ver, el profesor tacho los enfrentamientos que tu Pokémon gano, ahora por favor profesor díganos los enfrentamientos de Charizard-

Muy bien...primero sera...Hariyama...luego...Milotic...después...Shiftry...luego Regice...y por ultimo Aerodactyl-

El profesor prosigo a escribirlos también en el pizarrón.

Charizard VS Hariyama

Charizard VS Milotic

Charizard VS Shiftry

Charizard VS Regice

Charizard VS Aerodactyl

La batalla de Charizard y Hariyama fue rápida, dando como ganador a Charizard, pero el enfrentamiento contra Milotic fue muy pesado, donde Charizard tras mucho esfuerzo venció a Milotic, pero perdiendo el también lo cual dio como resultado un empate.

Como sientes este entrenamiento Ash?-

Bastante bueno y muy interesante-

Me alegra que pienses así jejeje-

El profesor nuevamente habia hecho las marcas.

Charizard VS Hariyama x

Charizard VS Milotic -

Charizard VS Shiftry /

Charizard VS Regice /

Charizard VS Aerodactyl /

Muy bien ahora a quien elegirás?-

Mmmmmmm sera a Bulbasaur!-

Okay, de acuerdo-

El Profesor Oak comenzó a sacar los papeles.

Muy bien Bulbasaur se enfrentara contra...Articuno...Swampert...Milotic...Alakazam...y Regirock-

Luego de esto nuevamente escribió los enfrentamientos.

Bulbasaur VS Articuno

Bulbasaur VS Swampert

Bulbasaur VS Milotic

Bulbasaur VS Alakazam

Bulbasaur VS Regirock

La batalla comenzó y luego de mucho esfuerzo Bulbasaur logro derrotar a Articuno, luego a Swampert, Milotic, pero siendo derrotado por Alakazam.

Bulbasaur es excelente ha mejorado mucho desde que lo usaste en la Batalla de la Frontera-

Gracias Scott-

Los enfrentamientos ya tenían las marcas.

Bulbasaur VS Articuno x

Bulbasaur VS Swampert x

Bulbasaur VS Milotic x

Bulbasaur VS Alakazam /

Bulbasaur VS Regirock /

Continuemos Ash-

Muy bien el siguiente sera Pikachu!-

Pika!

Muy bien profesor por favor-

Veamos Pikachu enfrentara a...Swampert...Milotic...Shiftry...Hariyama...y por último a Registeel-

Pikachu VS Swampert

Pikachu VS Milotic

Pikachu VS Shiftry

Pikachu VS Hariyama

Pikachu VS Registeel

Pikachu logro vencer fácilmente a Swampert, tuvo problemas con Milotic y Shiftry, pero logro ganar, al llegar a Hariyama ya estaba muy débil, pero aun así dio lo mejor, a pesar de ser derrotado.

Pikachu se nota que es igual de fuerte que tu, me impresiona la conexión tan fuerte que tienes tú y tus Pokémon-

Pikachu VS Swampert x

Pikachu VS Milotic x

Pikachu VS Shiftry x

Pikachu VS Hariyama /

Pikachu VS Registeel /

Muy bien Ash, por hoy solo tendremos una batalla más, así que elige sabiamente-

Sceptile yo te elijo!-

Muy bien comencemos-

Sceptile luchara contra...Articuno...Milotic...Alakazam...Regirock...y Aerodactyl.

Sceptile termino enfrentándose a los 5 Pokémon saliendo como vencedor, pero muy debilitado.

Sceptile VS Articuno x

Sceptile VS Milotic x

Sceptile VS Alakazam x

Sceptile VS Regirock x

Sceptile VS Aerodactyl x

Excelente batalla Ash, ahora los otros 5 Pokémon tendrán sus enfrentamientos el día de mañana, nos vemos mañana tengo que irme-Scott se despidió de todos.

El tiempo habia pasado y ya eran las 3.30 de la tarde.

Vaya esas batallas estuvieron impresionantes-

Comento Clemont.

Si así es fueron muy increíbles-Comento Bonnie.

Tenía mucho que no te veía tener una Batalla Pokémon-Misty estaba muy cerca de Ash -tus Pokémon se han vuelto muy fuertes Ash-

Ash, estuviste increíble-Y Serena también se encimaba un poco a Ash -tu batalla fue genial-

Gracias chicos, supongo que tengo que ir al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde-

No te preocupes Ash, Scott trajo consigo una Maquina de Recuperación Pokémon-Comento el Profesor Oak.

De las que se usan en el Centro Pokémon?-

Así es Serena-

Scott ha aportado muchas veces a los Centros Pokémon y gracias a esto el posee Maquinas de Recuperación Pokémon-

Ahora que lo dice, como es que los Pokémon que repitieron enfrentamiento, se recuperaban tan rápido, en ningún momento vi que ese sujeto usara esa máquina de la que habla-Clemont por lo visto habia puesto mucha atención a todo.

Eso es porque las Pokébola que Scott estaba usando, son un nuevo modelo prototipo en el cual está trabajando Kurt, el cual ayuda a sanar a los Pokémon mientras se encuentran en su Pokébola-Explicaba el Profesor Oak.

Kurt? el mismo con quien deje la Pokébola GS?-

Así es Ash, ese mismo Kurt-

Increíble, no pensé que Scott conociera a Kurt-

Pues así es y bien Ash puedes ir a descansar, tanto tu como tus Pokémon-

Muy bien profesor-

Pero justo en el momento en que Ash se iba.

Oye Ash, pero no puedes antes darnos un paseo por Pueblo Paleta!-Comento Bonnie.

~Esta sera la mejor forma de acercar más a Serena a Ash~ Pensó Bonnie.

Es verdad Ash, yo tiene mucho que no vengo-Digo Misty.

Pero Misty de que hablas si siempre nos estas visitan...-El Profesor Oak no termino de hablar ya que Misty le tenía la mirada encima, una mirada tan fría y mortal que el pobre profesor comenzó a sudar frio del temor.

Entonces Ash, nos darás un tour por Pueblo Paleta?-Pregunto Serena.

Bueno...tu qué dices Pikachu?-

Piiiikachuuu!-Pikachu acepto alegremente.

Muy bien entonces esta decidió, ohh pero acabo de recordar que deje unas cosas en mi habitación en tu hogar, Clemont hermano puedes acompañarme?-

Pero yo...-Por lo visto Clemont no quería ni acompañar a su hermana, ni ir en el dichoso tour.

Bonnie creo que tu hermano, quiere quedarse aquí con el profesor para hablar de ciencia y cosas así no es cierto?-

Así es Ash-

Entonces supongo que tendré que llevar a Bonnie a casa-

Lo que Ash no sabía es que Bonnie habia hecho todo esto para que Ash se quedara con Serena solos, pero no conto con que Misty se entrometiera, pero tenía una idea.

No espera Ash, si haces eso perderemos tiempo, mejor que Misty me lleve y tú te adelantas con Serena, que te parece?-

Bueno supongo que así sera mas rápido, entonces Misty te encargo a Bonnie de acuerdo?-

Pero es que...-Misty apenas podía con el hecho de que una niña le habia echado a perder el día.

Y así Clemont se quedo en el laboratorio, Misty y Bonnie regresaron a casa de Ash a buscar algo y Ash y Serena comenzaron a caminar, en el caso de los últimos dos comenzaron a conversar.

Entonces Ash, piensas volver a retar a los líderes de gimnasio de esta región, pero con que Pokémon lo harás?-Serena al parecer estaba más que interesada en los nuevos planes de Ash.

Pues ahora que lo dices, estaba planeando llevarme algunos de mis Pokémon a mi viaje, pero quiero llevarme a mis Pokémon de esta región, ya que siento que en mi primer viaje, aun nos falto mucho por vivir, es por eso que mi equipo serán mis amigos más viejos-

Ash te lo dije en la mañana, yo iré contigo a donde sea-

Gracias Serena, muchas gracias-

Y dime Ash, en ese caso que Pokémon estarán en tu equipo?-

Pues estará Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros y Primeape-

Entonces esos son los Pokémon que atrapaste en tu primer viaje?-

Así es Serena-

Oye Ash, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Si-

Cual de tus Pokémon iniciales es tu favorito?-

Mmmm buena pregunta, tomando en cuenta que con cada uno he pasado mucho-

Enserio?-

Así es, por lo tanto no podría decir que tengo uno favorito-

Ya veo-

Ash, dime crees que sería capaz de tener una batalla con un líder de gimnasio?-

Bueno...yo pienso que si, aunque aun necesitas mas practica, pero si quieres enfrentarte a un líder de gimnasio de la región, puedes pedirle una batalla a Misty-

Misty?-

No te lo dije? ella es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y también está mi amigo Brock el es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada-

Enserio?-

Si ellos fueron los que me acompañaron durante mis viajes por la región Kanto, el Archipiélago Naranja y la región Johto-

Y Ash, como sentiste el entrenamiento que tuviste?-

Fue genial, los Pokémon que Scott consiguió pertenecen a los Cerebros de la Frontera y además el Aerodactyl de Scott, es muy poderoso-

Oye Ash que es eso?-Serena señalaba lo que parecía ser una batalla entre varios Pokémon tipo volador.

No lo sé pero parece que hay problemas vamos-Ash sin darse cuenta tomo de la mano a Serena y fueron a ver que sucedía.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Ash y Pikachu al ver una batalla entre una parvada de Pidgey que se defendía de una parvada mucho más grande de Spearow.

Ash que son esos?-

Son Spearow que están atacando a esos Pidgey, sera mejor que hagamos algo, Pikachu Impactrueno!-

Pikaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuu!-Pikachu electrocuto a los Spearow pero de la nada ellos comenzaron a gritar y comenzó a verse desde los cielos una enorme parvada de Fearow.

Oh no...Pikachu...jejeje esto no te trae recuerdos jejeje-Ash sabía que se habia metido en líos.

Pikapi-Y Pikachu también lo sabía.

Serena...-

Ash que pasa?-

Bueno...creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer...es ...CORRER!-Ash volvió a tomar de la mano a Serena y comenzaron a correr con la parvada de Fearow persiguiéndolos.

AHHHHH!-Ash y compañía corrían lo más rápido posible y debido a su movida, los Pidgey habían podido escapar.

PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!-

Ash dejaste a tus demás Pokémon?-Pregunto Serena.

Si los deje a todos! y tú!?-

Deje a Fennekin con el profesor, porque quería estudiarlo-

Rayos!-

Los tres, Ash, Serena y Pikachu corrían a toda velocidad, pero terminaron siendo arrinconados.

Fearoooooow!

Habían 5 Fearow arrinconándolos y era seguro que los 3 serian atacados por estos, pero entonces de la nada algo ataco a dos de los cinco Fearow.

Eh?-Ash parecía haber distinguido quien habia atacado a los dos Fearow.

De la nada otros dos también fueron atacados.

Ash que pasa?-

Tranquila Serena, todo estará bien-Serena tenía miedo y apretaba con mucha fuerza su mano a la de Ash.

Solo quedaba un Fearow y de la nada un rayo lo ataco.

Lo sabia Pikachu! mira!-

Pikachu!-

Ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Piddddd pidgeotttttttt!

Pidgeot!-Ash estaba más que feliz al ver a su viejo amigo.

Pidgeot!

Fearowwwww!

Ambos Pokémon estaban más que decididos a atacar.

Pidgeot usa Tornado!-

Pidddgeot!

Pidgeot comenzó a aletear con una fuerza increíble y sin mayor problema derroto y mando a volar por los cielos a Fearow.

Pidgeot!-

Pidgeot!

Pidgeot no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a los brazos de su querido entrenador.

Vaya Pidgeot te has vuelto muy fuerte y dime los que atacaron a los otros Fearow fueron unos Pidgeotto no es así?-

Pidgeot!

Pidgeot habia movido la cabeza afirmando dicho hecho. Serena apenas podía entender lo que habia pasado, pero por lo visto ese Pokémon pertenecía a Ash.

Pidgeot esos Pidgeotto, son tus hijos?-

Pidgeot!

Que increíble, han pasado muchos años, oye Pidgeot te gustaría ver a los demás? y conocer a todos nuestros nuevos amigos?-

Pidgeot!

En ese momento Pidgeot grito y llamo a sus hijos, por lo que podía entenderse, Pidgeot no solo quería ver a sus viejos amigos, sino una vez más unirse al grupo y estaba encargando el cuidado de la parvada a sus dos hijos, lo cuales al parecer lo aceptaron.

Pidgeot!

Pigeotttoooo!

Y así Pidgeot se despidió de su parvada mientras se acercaba a Ash, tratando de decirle que lo volviera a capturar en su Pokébola.

Emmm Ash...creo que ese Pokémon...quiere ser atrapado-Al parecer Serena entendía un poco a los Pokémon.

Es verdad eso Pidgeot?-

Pidgeot!

Pika pi!

Pid pid pidgeot!

Pikachuu!

Okay entonces, bienvenido de nuevo amigo!-Ash saco la Pokébola y Pidgeot simplemente la presiono, con lo cual fue capturado una vez más.

Si Pidgeot ha vuelto con nosotros!-

Pi pikapi!-

Ash y Pikachu celebraban el regreso de Pidgeot, el cual por lo visto los alegraba mucho cosa que Serena noto. Luego de esto ellos fueron alcanzados por Clemont, Misty y Bonnie tal como habían acordado, durante este tiempo Misty se pegaba mas y mas a Ash de una forma muy directa y Serena poco a poco, pero un hecho que ambas estaban peleando, a muerte de una forma muy secreta jaja.

Bueno es hora de regresar, además tenemos que ir a dejar algo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak-

De que hablas Ash?-Pregunto Misty.

Jejeje es un secreto, no es así Serena?-Ash digo esto sin saber las consecuencias que traeria.

Así que un secreto ehhhh...-Misty estaba más que furiosa.

~Como es que esa niña tonta comparte un secreto con Ash maldición!~

~Bien hecho Serena, compartir un secreto es un buen progreso~

Ash tiene razón, además ya tengo mucha hambre-

Ahora que lo dices Clemont yo también ya tengo hambre jajaja-

Hombres...solo piensan en comida-Comento Bonnie

Y así Ash y compañía regresaron, pero antes hicieron una parada en el laboratorio del profesor.

Muy bien amigos-Ash habia reunido a todos sus Pokémon, ya que en ese momento hasta sus Pokémon de Kalos estaban en el laboratorio. -les tengo una sorpresa, están listos?-

Los Pokémon comenzaron a gritar, saltar, rugir, o hacer cualquier otro ruido que mostrara lo impacientes que estaban por las palabras de Ash.

Muy bien sal y saluda a todos!-Ash lanzo su Pokébola.

Pidgeot!

Pidgeot? ese es tu Pidgeot-

Así es Misty, Pidgeot ha vuelto al equipo!-

Vaya ese Pidgeot es tuyo Ash?-

Así es Clemont, fue uno de los Pokémon que capture en mi primer viaje-

Enserio lo capturaste en tu primer viaje Ash?-

Si Serena, lo capture siendo un Pidgeotto en el Bosque Verde, lo intente capturar usando a mi Caterpie, pero al ver que Pidgeotto solo vio a Caterpie como alimento decidí usar a Pikachu, con el cual logre capturarlo, jejeje que tiempos y pensar que han pasado tantos años-

Ash veo que volviste-

Scott-

Chico deberías ir a descansar mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento-

Okay de acuerdo Scott-

Y así Ash y compañía regresaron a la casa Ketchum, donde la comida esperaba y mientras comían se sentaron a ver grabaciones de las participaciones de Ash en las ligas, todo esto llevo mucho tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de cenar, así que luego de la cena todos se fueron a descansar, al día siguiente los Pokémon que Ash usaría serian Totodile, Snorlax, Oshawott, Buizel y Talonflame.

Totodile yo te elijo!-

Muy bien profesor díganos cuales serán los enfrentamientos para Totodile?-

Veamos sera Articuno...luego Hariyama...luego Milotic...después Shiftry y por ultimo Alakazam-

Una vez más como el día anterior el profesor escribió los nuevos enfrentamientos.

Totodile VS Articuno

Totodile VS Hariyama

Totodile VS Milotic

Totodile VS Shiftry

Totodile VS Alakazam

La batalla fue muy feroz y lamentablemente Totodile no logro vencer a Articuno, pero dio todo por intentarlo, por lo cual Ash sabía que Totodile con más entrenamiento lograría hacerlo.

Totodile VS Articuno /

Totodile VS Hariyama /

Totodile VS Milotic /

Totodile VS Shiftry /

Totodile VS Alakazam /

Tu Totodile hizo todo por vencer a Articuno, ese Pokémon tuyo tiene mucho espíritu-

Gracias Scott-

Continuemos-

De acuerdo, yo te elijo Snorlax!-

Muy bien profesor háganos el favor-

Veamos primero sera...Regirock...luego Aerodactyl...después Regice...luego Shiftry y por ultimo...Alakazam-

Snorlax VS Regirock

Snorlax VS Aerodactyl

Snorlax VS Regice

Snorlax VS Shiftry

Snorlax VS Alakazam

Aquel enfrentamiento fue unico, fue increíble pero termino con la derrota de Snorlax a manos de Regice.

Snorlax VS Regirock x

Snorlax VS Aerodactyl x

Snorlax VS Regice /

Snorlax VS Shiftry /

Snorlax VS Alakazam /

Muy bien hecho Snorlax te mereces un descanso-

Vaya Ash tu Snorlax es muy fuerte, lo has entrenado muy bien-

Te lo agradezco Scott-

Continuamos quieres?-

Claro, Oshawott yo te elijo!-

Muy bien veamos...primero sera Registeel...luego Articuno...después Regirock...luego Milotic...y por último Shiftry-

Oshawott VS Registeel

Oshawott VS Articuno

Oshawott VS Regirock

Oshawott VS Milotic

Oshawott VS Shiftry

Oshawott demostró su poder venciendo a Registeel sin problemas, pero al llegar contra Articuno empezó a caer, pero con un esfuerzo increíble derroto a su oponente, pero quedando sin energías en el proceso, lo cual llevo a un empate.

Oshawott VS Registeel x

Oshawott VS Articuno -

Oshawott VS Regirock /

Oshawott VS Milotic /

Oshawott VS Shiftry /

Articuno estuvo genial Scott-

Lo mismo puedo decir de Oshawott-

Gracias, bueno sera mejor que continuemos, Talonflame yo te elijo!-

Muy bien Ash, veremos que le depara la suerte a tu amigo-

Veamos primero sera...Shiftry...después Articuno...luego Alakazam...después Milotic...y por ultimo Regirock.-

Talonflame VS Shiftry

Talonflame VS Articuno

Talonflame VS Alakazam

Talonflame VS Milotic

Talonflame VS Regirock

Talonflame demostró ser un Pokémon muy fuerte, venciendo en una batalla impresionante a Shiftry, Articuno, Alakazam, pero fue vencido por Milotic.

Talonflame VS Shiftry x

Talonflame VS Articuno x

Talonflame VS Alakazam x

Talonflame VS Milotic /

Talonflame VS Regirock /

Vaya nunca habia visto un Pokémon así, pero es un hecho que ha tenido muchas batallas-

Jejeje gracias Scott-

Continuemos ya solo queda un último Pokémon Ash-

De acuerdo, muy bien amigo este es tu momento Buizel yo te elijo!-

Veamos el enfrentara primero a...Swampert...después a...Aerodactyl...luego Regice...después Hariyama y por ultimo...Alakazam-

Buizel VS Swampert

Buizel VS Aerodactyl

Buizel VS Regice

Buizel VS Hariyama

Buizel VS Alakazam

La batalla fue feroz, ya que el primer enfrentamiento fue entre dos Pokémon tipo agua, pero aun así Buizel logro derrotar a Swampert, luego a Aerodactyl, y tras una batalla feroz logro derrotar tanto a Regice como a Hariyama, quedando a merced de Alakazam.

Buizel VS Swampert x

Buizel VS Aerodactyl x

Buizel VS Regice x

Buizel VS Hariyama x

Buizel VS Alakazam /

Muy bien Ash, por hoy el entrenamiento a terminado, debo recordarte tus Pokémon deben descansar, ya que aún quedan 8 días más para tu batalla, además el ultimo día te tendré algo especial-

De acuerdo-

Los días pasaron y los Pokémon de Ash, se enfrentaban en desafíos aleatorios, cada día era algo mas por aprender, cada Pokémon se fortalecía de una manera increíble. Con cada batalla los Pokémon de Ash, se volvían aun más fuertes y más resistentes, cada uno se iba fortaleciendo día a día.

Scott ha hecho un trabajo estupendo, su entrenamiento ha fortalecido no solo la fuerza y las habilidades de los Pokémon de Ash, además de eso ha fortalecido los ya increíbles lazos entre Ash y sus Pokémon-El Profesor Oak comentaba esto mientras miraban un enfrentamiento en el día 6.

Es verdad, Charizard se ha vuelto aun más fuerte desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento y su velocidad ha mejorado bastante-Misty que conocía a Charizard de tiempo reconocía el gran progreso que tenían los Pokémon de Ash.

Cada día Ash y sus Pokémon salían por las mañanas y se ejercitaban, la unión de Ash y sus Pokémon era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Profesor Oak, usted le sugirió este entrenamiento a Scott?-Pregunto Clemont al ver el enfrentamiento en el día 8.

No Clemont, el junto con los Cerebros de la Frontera, crearon este entrenamiento únicamente para Ash-

Profesor Oak, esos Cerebros son muy fuertes?-Pregunto Serena.

Te seré sincero, yo no tuve el honor de verlos en batalla, pero de las palabras del propio Ash, los Cerebros son unos oponentes formidables-

Ash se nota muy alegre y divertido, el esta divirtiéndose con el entrenamiento-Bonnie veía aquella pasión en el rostro de Ash.

Así es Bonnie, Ash el siempre ha sido así, desde la primera vez que lo vi en una Batalla Pokémon, me di cuenta que Ash disfruta luchar contra oponente bastante fuertes-Misty recordaba todas las batallas que Ash habia tenido cuando viajaban juntos.

Muy bien hecho Ash, esta batalla estuvo increíble-

Lo mismo digo Scott-

Bueno Ash, el día de mañana no habrá entrenamiento, descansa y que tus Pokémon también lo hagan, ya que pasado mañana el ultimo día sera un momento unico de acuerdo?-

Muy bien Scott-

Al día siguiente Ash y sus Pokémon descansaron, al bajar Ash noto que Misty no se encontraba.

Oye mama? y Misty?-

Salió desde temprano, tuvo que ir a su casa, pero me digo que volvería por la noche-

Ohh ya veo...oye?...donde están los demás?-

Bueno Serena se fue desde temprano al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Clemont acompaño a Tracey a Ciudad Azafrán y volverán mañana por la mañana y Bonnie esta cambiándose, me acompañara a hacer las compras-

Ya veo-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Ash se ha estado esforzando mucho estos días-Serena se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol en los terrenos del Profesor Oak en compañía de su querido Fennekin. -Incluso sus Pokémon se esfuerzan junto a él día a día-

Serena seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando algo la saco del trance.

Ehh?-Serena no podía creerlo, enfrente de ella un Pokémon muy alegre sostenia una flor muy linda como regalo para ella, pero este Pokémon no era otro más que..

Bulba..bulba

Tu eres el Bulbasaur de Ash?-

Bulba bulba!

Gracias...que hermosa...-Serena opto por oler la flor que el alegre Pokémon le ofrecía- ohhh huele muy hermoso, gracias Bulbasaur- Inconscientemente Serena agarro a Bulbasaur y lo abrazo lo cual al parecer al querido Pokémon de Ketchum, le agradaba.

Bulbasaur, sabe muy bien juzgar a una persona y por lo visto le agradas bastante Serena-

Ohh Profesor Oak, disculpe llegue cuando Tracey se iba y me digo que podía quedarme aquí-

No te preocupes Serena, siéntete en tu casa-

Gracias profesor-

Dime Serena, como le ha ido a Ash, en Kalos?-

De qué habla?

Bueno me refiero a que como han estado sus batallas contra los lideres?-

Han sido batallas increíbles y la verdad me sorprende lo buen entrenador que es Ash-

Bueno es verdad, aunque te diré que ha tenido sus malos momentos, pero él sigue adelante, el nunca se rinde-

Lo sé-

Bueno Serena, estaré en el laboratorio, por si necesitas algo-

Gracias profesor-

Serena se quedo sola en compañía de su querido Fennekin y de Bulbasaur el cual por lo visto le agradaba Serena. Mientras tanto Ash y Pikachu decidieron quedarse en el cuarto todo el día, para descansar ya que algo era un hecho, Scott tenía planeado algo muy bueno para el próximo día.

Mañana Scott debe estar planeando algo increíble Pikachu-

Pikapi!

Nos hemos esforzado mucho estos días, lo estamos haciendo genial Pikachu-

Pika...chu!

El día corrió rápido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la señora Ketchum llamaba a Ash, a cenar ya que habían tardado más de lo esperado.

Ash la cena esta lista!-

Ohhh rayos me quede dormido, Pikachu-Ash se detuvo al ver que su querido amigo descansaba en sin molestar a nadie, recordando el hecho de que Pikachu podría enojarse, así que decidió dejarlo y bajo a cenar. Al tomar asiento solo estaban su mama, Bonnie, Serena que por alguna razón traía a cierto Pokémon en sus piernas y por último el.

Ash, Misty llamo digo que regresa mañana junto con Tracey y Clemont-

Muy bien...mmmmm Serena...porque Bulbasaur está contigo?-

No lo sé Ash, desde la mañana que estuve en los campos del Profesor Oak, tu Bulbasaur no se ha despegado de mi-

Mmmm y Fennekin no se molesta?-

No de hecho al parecer se llevan, muy bien además volví a dejar a Fennekin con el profesor, que deseaba seguir estudiándolo-

Ohh ya veo-

Tal vez Bulbasaur piensa que Serena es su mama jejeje-Bonnie habia hecho un comentario bastante atrevido, lo cual provoco un sonrojo increíble en Serena.

~Su mama? pero es como si dijeras que Ash es el papa~

Serena apenas podía con esos pensamientos.

Se ve que le agradas bastante a Bulbasaur que bien-Ash estaba contento de que uno de sus Pokémon le hubiera agradado Serena, pero no habia captado la indirecta de Bonnie.

La cena continuo, pero las indirectas cesaron y fue momento de ir a descansar, Ash regreso a su habitación y Serena pensaba en al no estar Misty tomar como escusa eso para dormir con Bonnie, pero Bonnie la aconsejo que debía seguir acercándose a Ash, así que Serena una vez más como todos los otros días durmió en la habitación con Ash, solo que esta vez tenía un nuevo acompañante y ese era Bulbasaur.

~Hay Serena es muy tímida, en todos estos días no logro acercarse más a Ash, aunque bueno está el hecho de que Ash está muy concentrado en su entrenamiento y termina muy cansado todos los días~

Bonnie estaba muy decidida a ayudar a Serena.

Tu puedes Serena animo-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash, Bulbasaur no se separaba de Serena e incluso por lo visto deseaba dormir con ella, lo cual implicaba que dormiría en la cama junto a Serena y Ash, algo que ni Pikachu habia hecho.

Bulbasaur no se rendirá, no te preocupes Serena puede dormir aquí en la cama-

Enserio? no te molesta Ash?-

No claro que no-

Seguro?-

No te preocupes-

Ambos en compañía del lindo Pokémon estaban recostados, pero Serena tenía una duda en su mente.

Ash...-

Si..?-

Qué crees que Scott tenga planeado para mañana?-

Mmmm no lo se...pero conociéndolo sera algo increíble-

Los minutos pasaban y...

Ash...Bulbasaur ya está dormido-

Muy bien sera mejor que lo pases aquí en medio-

Okay-Serena comenzó a mover a Bulbasaur sin despertarlo. -listo-

Muy bien-

Ambos dándose la espalda que es como dormían, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, pero de la nada.

Jijijijiji-Ash estaba riendo en voz baja.

Que sucede Ash...de que te ríes?-

Jeje es que cuando pasaste a Bulbasaur, parecía que él era tu bebe, así como lo dijo Bonnie pareces su mama jejeje-

Serena apenas podía controlar su pigmentación facial, pero aun así se armo de valor y digo.

Entonces soy madre soltera? porque dijiste que parezco su mama, pero eso quiere decir que Bulbasaur no tiene papa?-

Jaja eso no es cierto, Bulbasaur si tendría un papa-

Así y dime quien?-Serena trataba de controlarse, ya que ella quería saber la respuesta de Ash.

Pues yo, nosotros seriamos los padres de Bulbasaur o mejor dicho de todos mis Pokémon jajajaja-Ash habia dicho todo esto como algo divertido, lo que él no sabía es que esas palabras tenían un significado diferente.

Nosotros sus padres?-

Serena? pasa algo?-

No nada ya...tengo mucho sueño...buenas noches Ash-

Mmm Okay...buenas noches Serena-

Serena parecía molesta, pero la única verdad es que ella estaba más que feliz, claro Ash siempre habla sin pensar, pero Serena aun no lo entendía o tal vez si lo hacía pero aun así ella era feliz. La noche paso sin más y el amanecer comenzó a llegar, pero en medio de toda la tranquilidad la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Ash...la cama se está moviendo-Serena aun estaba dormida.

Ash se conocía por tener un sueño pesado, pero el sin saberlo en el momento en que la tierra comenzó a temblar, se despertó y se levanto directo a la ventana, fue ahí donde Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, al mirar por su ventana al cielo vio algo y solo pudo decir.

La Pirámide de Batalla!-

Y así Ash mira la llegada de aquel lugar unico y singular.

¿Que sera lo que le espera a Ash este día?

¿Que tan efectivo estará siendo el entrenamiento?

¿Cual sera el plan de Scott?

Esta y muchas más preguntas tendrán respuesta en el próximo capitulo, ya que por el momento.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

No te vayas ahora viene el Totally Pokérap!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

Como dice?!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Una vez más!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

Spearow, Suicune, Gible, Swampert,

Barbaracle, Gurdurr, Nosepass, Kabutops,

Buizel, Tangela, Smeargle, Azelf

Abomasnow, Paras, Snubbull, Whiscash

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Así es!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

!Recuérdalo!

P

O

K

É

M

O

N

¡Pokémon!

Atrápa,

Atrápa,

¡Atrápalos!

¡Pokémon!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Atrápalos!

¡Pokémon!


End file.
